My love is antique piece
by Ardhh Chaya
Summary: "Daya you have to help me...Help me so that I can get rid of this life...Because I do love you"your's and only your's Shreya...CHAPTER 16: My first kiss with my wife...LAST CHAPTER UPDATED...
1. Chapter 1

**I am here with new Dareya supernatural story I hope you will like it...I will post my other stories soon I hope you will enjoy it...**

 _It's usual for him to have so many cases...It's about 20 years he is working selflessly for CID team...He never thought to start a family...The only family members he had is his CID members...His devotion always catches the newspaper headlines...One of the best CID cop Mr Dayanand...Daya the door breaker...Daya the kind hearted..._

 _As usual for that day too he enters to bureau..._

 **Daya:** What happened?

 **Freddy:** Kuch nahi sir ek aur case...

 **Pankaj:** But this one is surely equals to tragedy...

 **Purvi:** Sir there is nothing case we don't know are we going to solve it or not...

 **Abhijeet:** But we needed to close the case...Nahi to Raavan maar daalega...

 **Daya:** hua kya hai koi mujhe yeah batayega...

 **Abhijeet:** Ek ladki ka accident hua hai...She is now at coma...Sirk ek insaan tha vahaan pe jisne accident hote dekha and that person is blind...Aur jisne accident kiya hai vo uss DCP ka close friend ka beta hai...

 _Everyone moved to hospital location to check about this case...Daya felt something strange as he reached to hospital..._

 **Daya:** Abhijeet vo dekho...

 _Abhijeet looked towards the direction..._

 **Abhijeet:** Kya dekhun...

 _Daya felt something uneasy...But he thought may be this is because of his overwork...Everyone reached at room..._

 **Daya:** Excuse me...

 **Abhijeet:** What excuse me...Tu to aise baat kar raha jaise vo adhmari ladki tujhse baat karegi...

 _Purvi and Pankaj shared a laugh...Daya glared towards them...All of them entered to room...Daya clicked her picture...Abhijeet and Purvi went to check the details..._

 **Daya:** Pankaj tum doctor se baat kar ke about her health...

 _Pankaj went...Daya remain there with that girl's half dead body...He looked towards the file to check her name..._

 **Daya:** Miss Shreya...Hello I am Senior Inspector Daya from CID...I know you are alive...Mere dost mera mazzak udhaate hai...But aap zinda hai...I know you can hear me...I will try to solve your case...Aur jitna kar sakunga utna karunga aapki jaan bachaane ko...

 _Daya said all this while looking towards window...Then he looked towards half dead body of Shreya...He opened the drawer...Her belongings are kept there...He start clicking the picture...But suddenly a hand approaches to him..._

 **Daya:** Who are you? How you reached here? Can't you see I am investigating...

 **Person:** What can I do you called me?

 **Daya:** When did I called you?

 **Person:** Abhi hi to bulaaya tha tumne...

 **Daya:** Oh just shup up you are lying ladki ho ke jhoot bolti ho sharm nahi aati tumhe...

 **Person:** Who said you ki ladkiyan jhoot nahi bolti...

 **Daya:** Stop arguing...What's your name...

 **Person:** You read it right now...

 **Daya:** Tell me na...Paheliyan kyun bujha rahi ho...

 **Person:** Hello I am Shreya...Miss Shreya...

 _She point her finger towards the body..._

 **Shreya:** Wait you can see me...You can see me...

 _Daya looked towards the half dead body and with the terrified expression he looked towards her...Yes he can saw her...But how...She is presumably half dead right now...Suddenly a nurse entered there..._

 **Nurse:** Hello Senior Inspector...Kya naam tha aapka...

 **Shreya:** Daya...Mr Dayanand Senior Inspector from CID...Born in Ahmedabad...Raised in Mumbai...Love to break doors...Love to drink coffee your favourite one is cappachino...No girlfriend...Even though you are one of the hottest hunk of Mumbai...And...

 **Daya:** Shh...Shhhh...Keep silence...

 **Nurse:** Par sir maine to kuch kaha hi nahi...

 **Daya:** Nahi mam aapko nahi...I am talking to Miss Shreya...

 _He pointed towards the girl standing beside him..._

 **Nurse:** Sir yeah ladki to yahaan pichle 5 din se so hi rahi hai...Kaash bol paati...

 _Nurse kissed at Shreya's cheek..._

 **Shreya:** She is too sweet...

 **Nurse:** Main chalti hu Sir bye...

 **Daya:** Bye...

 _Daya looked around..._

 **Daya:** No ways it means that woman can't see you...

 **Shreya:** How can she i am half dead you know...

 **Daya:** So why I am seeing you?

 **Shreya:** How could I know that...Kahi...Kahin aapko mujhse pyaar to nahi...

 _Daya looked towards her in disbelief..._

 **Daya:** I have met you first time...

 **Shreya:** But I know you from eternity...And I want to tell you one thing I love you...I love you a lot...Tab se jab se saansein zinda hai...

 _Daya looked towards her...Yes this one is his first proposal but with the half dead one...Shreya smiled looking towards her..._

 **I end this chapter now...It's supernatural one...I hope you all will like it...Tell me if I should continue it or not...**

 **KEEP LOVING DAREYA**

 **YOUR'S ARDHCHAAYA...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the new chapter I hope you will like it...Thanks for all the reviews and thank you for reading this story...**

 **Shreya:** tum mere samaan mein taaka jhaaki kyun kar rahe the?

 **Daya:** What? Main koi taaka jhaaki nahi kar raha tha...I was doing my job as a senior Inspector...

 **Shreya:** Hush...How sexy you look when you speak with this style...

 **Daya:** Stop flirting with me...

 _Daya points her finger towards her...At that time Abhijeet enters at room..._

 **Abhijeet:** Tumse kaun flirt karne lagaa...Kiski aankhon mein itne dhabbe hai...

 **Daya:** Stop it Abhijeet...Ab tum mat shuru ho jaao...Vaise hi iss Shreya ne mera dimaag khaa liya hai...

 **Purvi:** Shreya ne aapka hi nahi Sir hum sab ka dimaag khaa rakha hai...Jaane kya raaz hai iske accident ka...

 **Abhijeet:** Vo to shayad sirf iske khooni aur isse pata hoga...

 **Shreya:** Mujhe nahi pata...

 _Daya looked towards Shreya...She is indeed so irritating...He wished he can't see her...She is really so frustrating ghost..._

 **Shreya:** Mujhe sach mein nahi pata ki main yahaan kaise aayi...Mr daya I really don't know...

 _Shreya came forward to his side..._

 **Daya:** Peeche hato...Can't you speak from distance...Itni touchy kyun ho tum...

 _Abhijeet and Purvi looked towards Daya...He is looking towards mirror and talking to himself..._

 **Abhijeet:** Kisse daant raha tu yaar...Kaun hai touchy...Purvi tumhe koi dikh raha hai...

 **Purvi:** Nahi Sir koi bhi to nahi hai...

 **Abhijeet:** Ohhhhh So you are trying to make us scared...Rehne de bachu kuch nahi hoga isse...Main tumhari tarah darpok nahi hun...

 _Shreya points her finger towards Abhijeet and moved there..._

 **Shreya:** Mere Daya darpok nahi hai...Darpok hoge tum...Tumhare Dada...tumhare Kaka...Tumhaare Nana...Mere Daya to bahadur hai...

 _And then she blushed hardly looking towards Daya..._

 **Daya:** We should go...

 **Shreya:** You are leaving...Please don't go na Daya...

 _She tried to touch his hand..._

 **Daya:** Don't touch me...

 **Abhijeet:** But maine tumhe kab touch kiya...

 **Daya:** Arre tumse nahi keh raha chalo na...

 **Shreya:** Jaa rahe ho tum kahaan jaaoge laut ke vaapis yahi aaoge...I will wait for you Daya...Till eternity I will surely wait for you...

 _Shreya bids bye to Daya...While Daya ran from there half scaredly...He looked around many times to check whether Shreya is with him or not but she was not there..._

 **Daya:** Chalo acha hai peecha chuta...

 **Abhijeet:** Peecha chuta...Matlab kya hai tumhara...

 **Daya:** Tum chalo na...

 _Daya went to his home...Thinking today his day is bad...He can't even tell what he saw today...But he knows he saw her...He saw her for real...His phone rings..._

 **Daya:** Haan Ramay bolo kya information milli...

 **Ramay:** Sir accident thane ke paas waale traffic light pe hua tha...Ladki ki family ka koi insaan nahi hai...

 **Daya:** To vo thane kyun gayi...Is this the case of suicide or a planned murder...

 **Ramay:** Sir kaha to nahi jaa sakta...

 _Daya relaxed after getting information...He took tiffin box from fridge and by taking a spoon he fed himself a spoon...But then he got a tight slap at his shoulder...He looked around and got shocked..._

 **Daya:** Tum yahaan bhi...

 **Shreya:** It's not fermented till now...How can you eat it Daya...

 **Daya:** Did you slapped me?

 **Shreya:** Yes I do...Aur ek aur thappad padega agar tumne yeah khaana abhi na choda to...Idiot...Don't you know how to cook...

 **Daya(shout):** No I don't...This is my house...Go to your's...

 **Shreya:** Shut up...this is the only place i know right now...

 **Daya:** How did you reached here...

 **Shreya:** Simple...Tumhari gaadi ki dikki se...

 **Daya:** You followed me...

 **Shreya:** Yes Jaaneman...

 _Daya got unconscious while looking towards her..._

 **NEXT MORNING**

 _Daya opened his eyes...He saw himself at floor...He got a glimpse of yesterday night...And saw here and there..._

 **Daya:** Hush she is not here...

 _He moved to his room...He moved to bathroom for freshen up..._

 **Daya:** I forgot the towel once again...

 _Daya moved to his room to take towel...he was about to take it...But another hands caught it..._

 **Daya:** Aaaaaaaaaaaah!

 _Daya tried to cover his body parts..._

 **Daya:** What are you doing here?

 **Shreya:** You look impressive right now...

 _Daya snatched the towel with her hands and covered his private part..._

 **Daya:** What looks impressive what?

 **Shreya:** That...

 **Daya:** Just shut up you...Khade khade mera cheer haran kar diya vo bhi ek chudail ne...

 **Shreya:** Don't call me chudail I love you...You can call me...Sexy...Or Hot...Or pretty...Or beautiful...

 **Daya:** I am mad...Yes I need to see a psychiatrist...You are lying there...You are not here...Daya this is dream...Yes it should be dream...

 **Shreya:** So you want to say tum mujhe apne khwaabon mein mujhe dekhna chahte ho...

 **Daya:** Pagal ho tum...

 **Shreya:** Haan hoon tumhaare pyaar mein...

 **Daya:** What are you doing here?Kya chahiye tumhe mujhse...Meri jaan ke peeche kyun padhi ho tum...

 **Shreya(cryingly):** I am sorry I did'nt want to hurt you...I don't want to hurt anyone 5 din se wahaan padhi thi...Kehne ko to kayi log aaye wahaan par kissi ne poocha nahi...Jaanti hoon main zinda nahi...Tumhari aur meri duniya alag hai...Phir bhi mujhe lagta hai ki mujhe meri duniya tak tumhi laa sakte ho...You are my last hope...Par ab tumhe bhi main...Main chali jaati hoon yahaan se...

 **Daya:** Stop acting you know...Itna senti hone ki zaroorat nahi hai...I will help you...I will help you in all possible ways...

 **Shreya:** Matlab meri acting kaam aa gayi...Please help me...Help me...

 _Daya smiled while looking towards her cute expression...He does'nt know where he is heading himself but now on...He will try all the ways...To know what is behind her accident...And help her...So that he can help himself..._...

 **I end this chapter now...Tell me how was it...Please do review...**

 **KEEP LOVING DAREYA**

 **YOUR'S ARDHCHAAYA**


	3. Chapter 3

**So here is the new chapter I hope you all will like it…Thanks for reading and reviewing the last chapter…**

 **Daya:** So let's continue…..Tell me kya kar rahi thi tum thane ke paas…

 **Shreya:** Ram ram ram maine aaj tak koi paap nahi kiye ki mujhe jail jaana padhe…..

 _Daya clenched his fists…This girl s really too irritating….._

 **Daya:** I am talking about a place in Mumbai…..Jahaan tumhara accident hua tha…Thaane…..

 **Shreya:** Oh…..To aap yeah pooch rahe hai…..

 **Daya:** Kuch samajh aata hai tumhe…..

 _Shreya starts playing with her hospital dress…..And while blushing she replied….._

 **Shreya:** Nahi par aap samjhaayenge to main samajh jaaungi…

 **Daya:** This is not going to work not at all…I am going I am really going…

 _Shreya holds his hand firmly….._

 **Shreya:** Kahaan jaa rahe aap?

 **Daya:** Bureau…..Bye…..

 _Daya locked the door and headed towards his car…..As he opened his car door…And starts his engine…..He looked towards back mirror….._

 **Daya:** Oh shit…..

 _He ran outside of the car…..And bump into someone while he is about to slip….._

 **Shreya:** Araam se chot lag jaati to…..

 _Daya removes himself from her grip….._

 **Daya:** Tum yahaan kaise I have locked you in my house…..

 **Shreya (smiled)** :…Par main to darwaaje se aapke ghar pe aayi bhi nahi thi…..

 **Daya:** To kaise aayi thi…..

 _Just then a car start coming to their side…..Daya ran to other side while Shreya remain there He saw Abhijeet in car….._

 **Daya(shout):** Abhijeet sambhal ke sambhaalo vo mar jaayegi…..Vo mar jaayegi…..

 _Abhijeet applied the break looking here and there…He can't see anyone…Daya saw Shreya standing at middle of car….She came outside….._

 **Shreya:** Aapko meri itni chinta karne ki bilkul zaroorat nahi hai….Mujhe inn sab se kya hoga…Main to aatma hoon na…..

 _Daya shouts at his peak voice….._

 **Daya:** Bachaaaaaaaaao….Koi mujhe bachaaaaaaaao…

 _And he start running here and there…Shreya moves just behind of him…While Abhijeet ran beside of him…At the end Abhijeet caught him….._

 **Abhijeet:** Pagal ho gaye ho tum…Kya kar rahe ho…..

 _Daya point towards Shreya….._

 **Daya:** Bhoot…..Abhijeet bhoot I can see ghost…..

 _Abhijeet starts laughing….._

 **Abhijeet:** Daya bhoot voot kuch nahi hota…..

 **Daya:** Par aatma hoti hai na…

 **Abhijeet:** Haan…..Hoti hongi tumko kya ho gaya hai…Chalo mere saath bureau…..

 _Abhijeet took Daya to bureau…..Shreya sat just beside Daya's seat…Daya was getting scared…Shreya can sense that…She make herself silent…..Somewhere she does'nt like that Daya is tensed because of him…._

 _As they reaches to bureau…..Several reporters are there…..All to know what they have done to solve this case till now….._

 **Reporter1:** See there is Daya Sir he must know something…

 _She ran to Daya's direction…..Then most of the girl's reporter followed her…Shreya can sense what they actually want when they look towards Daya…She got herself in middle…So that none of the reporters can catch Daya….._

 **Shreya:** Don't worry Daya Sir mere hote hue aapko koi haath bhi nahi lagaa sakta…..

 _Daya looked towards that mad soul…..All the reporters pass her soul and reaches to Daya….._

 **Shreya:** I can't touch them…..I can't…..

 **Daya:** How can you? You are actually died…..

 _Abhijeet gave a punch to Daya…..He looked that all the girls reporter are looking towards him….._

 **Reporter1:** Sir aap kya keh rahe sir hum zinda hai…..

 **Reporter2:** Aur single bhi…..

 _Shreya make faces while looking towards those girls….._

 **Shreya:** Aur ready to mingle bhi…..Dur hato….Hato dur…..He is my Daya…..Only my…..He is my Daya…..

 _Shreya was shouting at her high pitch…But no one can listen her except Daya…He is shocked to saw her this kind of side…..Abhijeet and Daya continues there discussion while Shreya was jumping here and there…So that no one can touch Daya…But everything goes in vain since she can't touch any of them…..Daya Abhijeet and Shreya's soul enters to bureau….._

 **Abhijeet:** Inn ladkiyon ka bhi pata nahi chalta kyun tumhaare peeche padhi rehti hai…..

 **Shreya:** Sahi keh rahe hai aap mere bechaare Daya ki kya haalat kar di hai nazar lagaa lagaa ke…..

 _Shreya made a face….._

 **Abhijeet:** Itne handsome ladke hai iss duniya mein kaahe sab tum pe marte hai…..

 **Shreya:** Haan marna hai to marre ja ke gadhe mein mere Daya ko…..

 **Daya(shouts):** Chup karo tum I am not yours Daya…..Mere Daya…..Mere Daya kya hai yeah….

 _Daya looked towards Shreya…She is just side of Abhijeet…That's why Abhijeet felt Daya shouts at him….._

 **Abhijeet:** Kya kahe jaa rahe ho tum daya…..Haan kya ab main tumhara dost nahi raha pichle kitne saalo se hum saath kaam kar rahe hai….Aaj tumne mera dil tod diya…I am going…..

 _Abhijeet went from there crying like a small baby…..While Daya gave Shreya a furious look….._

 **Daya:** Mil gayi khushi tumhe mere dost ko mujhse judaa kar ke…..

 _Shreya made a face….._

 **Shreya:** Main aap dono ko phir milaa bhi sakti hun….

 **Daya:** Aur vo kaise…..

 _Shreya hugged Daya tightly…..Daya can sense her touch even she can…..First time he got hugged by someone and that too is half dead….But he does'nt know why he can feel her…He can touch her….._

 **Shreya:** Jadoo ki jhappi de kar…..

 _Shreya get away from him…._

 **Daya:** Jadoo ki jhappi?tumhe kaise pata…..

 **Shreya:** Kaha na main aapko bahut ache se jaanti hu…..Bas dukh iss baat ka hai aap mujhe na jaante hai na pehchaante…

 _Shreya went inside the bureau passing the gate…While Daya remembers his past…._

 **FLASHBACK STARTS…..**

 _In Mamta foundation…..Daya has enjoyed all of his childhood here…He got to know about the traditional values from here only…This place is too special for him…Ramu Kaka owner and also a full time worker of there…He has given good values to him….._

 _Once Daya was playing football that ball got hit to a little girl….She starts crying loudly….._

 **Daya:** Chup ho jaao…..Please chup ho jaao…..

 **Girl:** Kyun chup houn main….

 **Daya:** Dekho tum naraaz mat ho maine jaan pooch ken ahi maara tumhe…..Vo galti se….

 _But the little girl starts crying more loudly…..Little Daya hugged her tightly…..That girl smiled and got silent….._

 **Daya:** Ramu kaka sahi kehte hai jadoo ki jhappi se sab theek ho jaata hai…That's like a good girl…Bye….

 _Little Daya bids her bye and went from there….._

 **FLASHBACK ENDS…..**

 _Daya does'nt know why but today he had a same feeling like he had at that time when that little girl hugged him…..He smiled and went to Abhijeet….._

 **Daya:** I am sorry Abhijeet…..

 **Abhijeet:** Tum jaao I hate you just go…..

 **Daya:** Sorry yaar…

 _And he hugged him….._

 **Daya:** Tum mere bahut khaas dost ho Abhijeet tumhare allawa na koi kabhi tha na hai…I am sorry aaj kal main thora pareshan chal raha hoon sorry issliye tumpe chilla diya…..

 _But Abhijeet starts laughing….._

 **Abhijeet:** Tum bhi kamaal ho Daya…Itni si baat pe itne pareshan mat ho main to mazzak kar raha tha…..I know iss Shreya ne tumhe pareshan kar rakha hai…

 _Daya looked towards him shockingly….._

 **Daya:** Tumhe kaise pata?

 **Abhijeet:** Arre kyun ki main bhi issi kaaran pareshan hoon…..Usne mera bhi dimaag aadha kar rakha hai…..

 **Daya:** Matlab…..matlab vo tumhe bhi dikhti hai…I mean vo sirf mujhe hi nahi tumhe bhi…..

 **Abhijeet:** Haan vo mujhe dikhti hai…..Hospital mein dekha to tha maine…..

 **Daya:** Vo nahi Abhijeet…Kya tumhe lagta hai vo yahaan ho sakti hai…..I mean uski aatma…..

 _Meanwhile Freddy came there running….._

 **Freddy:** Sir aatma…..Yahaan kissi ki aatma hai…..Aap kya keh rahe hai Daya sir…..Maine na sunaa yeah aatma bahut buri hoti hai apni adhoori khwaish poori karne ke chakkar mein kissi bhi masoom ki zindagi narak banna deti hai…..

 **Daya:** Sahi keh rahe ho tum Freddy…..Meri zindagi to haram hi ho gayi hai…..

 _Daya said this while looking towards Shreya's ghost…._

 **Daya:** I wish ki main kabhi iss Shreya se milaa nahi hota kam se kam…..

 _As he turned he got hit by one of the lady….._

 **Lady:** Daya…

 **Daya:** Ji aap kaun…..Main aapki kya madad kar sakta hoon…..

 **Lady:** Main Surbhi Daya…..Surbhi Malhotra…Shreya ki dost…..

 _Daya looked towards Surbhi and then to Shreya she was standing there silently making no moment….._

 **Abhijeet:** To aap yahaan Shreya ke baare mein baat karne aayi hai….Aayiye aayiye…..

 _Abhijeet and the team gave Surbhi the seat….._

 **Daya:** To aap Shreya ko kaise jaanti hai?

 **Shreya:** She is my college friend….

 **Surbhi:** Vo mere college mein padhti thi…..

 **Abhijeet:** To aapki usse humesha baat hoti rehti thi…..

 **Surbhi:** Nahi meri shaadi tay ho gayi thi issliye main yeah shehar chod ke chali gayi thi…..Par hum kabhi kabhi call pe baat karte the….

 **Daya:** To Surbhi kya kabhi Shreya ne aapko apne baare mein kuch bataaya matlab yahaan pe apni niji zindagi ke baare mein…..

 _Surbhi looked towards Daya questioningly…._

 **Surbhi:** Nahi vo apna dukh dard kissi ko nahi bataati thi…..Jab bhi poochti thi to yahi kehti thi…..

 **Shreya:** Ki main mera dard sirf usse bataaungi jo usse sehan kar sake….

 _Daya looked towards Shreya she said the last line with Surbhi…..Daya asked question while looking towards Shreya….._

 **Daya:** Aur vo kaun hai?

 **Shreya:** Aap…..

 _Shreya replied …While Surbhi remain silent…._

 **Surbhi:** Pata nahi sir…..

 **Abhijeet:** Theek hai hum aapko phir bulaayenge jab zaroorat padegi…..

 _Surbhi went while Daya kept looking towards Shreya….._

 **Daya:** I have work Abhijeet main aata hoon….

 _Daya went outside…..And Shreya followed him….He looked backwards while looking towards her…._

 **Daya:** Why me? Why out of all this world people only I can see you…..Why me?...Why only I can feel you…Why this is all happening with me…

 **Shreya:** Because…..

 **Daya:** Because?Tell me dammit…..

 **Shreya:** Because I love you…I love you…..And just because of my love…Even the universe has changed their rule…..

 _Shreya smiled…..While Daya looked towards her with amazed look….._

 **SO I end this chappy here…..i hope you all like it please do review and let me know how was it?**

 **KEEP LOVING DAREYA  
YOUR'S ARDHCHAAYA **


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is a new chapter for all of you….Thanks for reviews and reading my story….**

 _Daya came back to his house…..He knows what is happening to him is not usual…..And their must be some reason behind it….He must have to find it to get rid of this ghost….Shreya sat just beside him…._

 **Daya:** Look….I know tum aadhi mari hui ho bed pe padhi ho…..But still jab tak hum saath hai please stop somethings for me….

 **Shreya:** Aapke liye kya karna hai…..Aap bataayiye aapke liye to main kuch bhi kar sakti hu….

 **Daya:** First thing stop flirting…..Yaar aise mat dekha karo mujhe aisa lagta hai kissi ne meri izzat utaar li hai….Jaane kitni baar meri izzat jaayegi….

 **Shreya:** Par maine aapki izzat abhi tak li hi kahaan hai…..

 **Daya:** You…..Tum chahti ho na main tumhari madad karun….

 _Shreya reluctantly nodded…._

 **Daya:** To meri kuch shartein hai please unhe maan lo….

 **Shreya:** Kya shartein hai aapki…..Bataayiye….

 **Daya:** Pehli baat no flirt…..Dusri baat jab main nahaaun to mujhe mat dekhna…

 **Shreya:** Aapse kissi ne kahaa ki main uss waqt aapko dekh rahi thi…..Bahut kuch aur tha dekhne ko…..

 _Daya puts his hand at his head…._

 **Daya:** Yeah bhootni hai ya Xray machine/…..Kahaa nahi aana….Aur yeah tum jo deewaro se guzarti ho band karna…..Heart attack aa jaata hai mujhe….Manzoor….

 _Shreya made a face…._

 **Shreya:** Manzoor…..Kuch aur mere aaka…..

 **Daya:** _Haan…..You have said you love me….Main to tumhe jaanta bhi nahi hoon pyaar kabse karti ho mujhe….._

 **Shreya:** Bachpan se…..Jab se hosh sambhaala tab se…..

 **Daya:** Hum pehle mile hai?

 **Shreya:** Main to aapse khayaalo mein hamesha milti hu aapka pata nahi….

 **Daya:** Kuch bataao apne baare mein…

 **Shreya:** Mujhe yaad nahi…..

 **Daya:** Acha vahaan Surbhi ke aane pe to tum kya kya boli ja rahi thi….Aur vaise bhi mujhse pyaar karti ho blah blah….Aur vaise yaad nahi bataao to kuch apne baare mein….

 **Shreya:** Kahaa na yaad nahi….

 **Daya:** Jhoot mat bolo I know you remember everything….

 **Shreya:** Maine kahaa mujhe yaad nahi….

 _And Shreya goes from their….Within a blink…..She goes from there…..Daya looked around…._

 **Daya:** Jhooti bhootni…..Vaise bolti hai madad karo aur jab karo to gayab ho jaati hai…..Ab kahaan se dhundo tumhaare baare mein….

 _Daya do his household chores suddenly his door bell rang….._

 **Daya:** Zaroor yeah Shreya hi hongi ghanti bajja ke aa rahi ab jeena haram kar diya hai mera iss Shreya ne…..Aa jaao Shreya…..

 _He turns without looking towards the person who enters….._

 **Person:** Matlab Shreya yahaan aati thi….

 _Daya looked towards person…..It's Surbhi….._

 **Daya:** Tum yahaan kya kar rahi ho Surbhi….

 **Surbhi:** Kitne naatak karte ho tum Daya…..Aaj tumhaari wajah se Shreya zinagi aur maut se ladh rahi aur tum….Aise naatak kar rahe ho jaise kuch jaante hi nahi ho….

 **Daya:** Main sach mein kuch nahi jaanta Surbhi…..Main usse pehli baar milaa hu….

 **Surbhi:** Acha to aapki jagah kaun usse vo letters aur phone karta tha…..Shreya aapse sach mein pyaar karti rahi aur aap maze le rahe the…..

 **Daya:** Dekhiye aap keh rahi hai main nahi jaanta aap….

 **Surbhi:** I am giving you two days yaa to sabke saamne jaa ke khud apna gunaah qubool karo yaa main sab ko bataa dungi….I will ruin your life Mr Daya…..I will…..

 _Daya saw Shreya's figure appearing in wall….._

 **Daya:** Surbhi….

 _But Surbhi gave a tight slap to Daya…..Shreya ran towards Surbhi…..And waves her hand from Surbhi….._

 **Shreya:** How dare you touch my Daya…..Kaise chot pahucha sakti ho tum mere Daya ko…..Pyaar hai vo mera…..Aur humesha rahenge….

 _Surbhi went from there…..While Shreya kept yelling….Daya looked towards him…..He held her hand….._

 **Daya(pov):** Mar chuki ho tum to kyun…..Kyun main tumhe chu sakta hun…..Yeah sab kya hai….Aakhir ho kya rahaa hai samajh mein nahi aa rahaa…..

 _Shreya hugged Daya tightly….._

 **Shreya:** I love you…..I love you…..Don't worry mere rehte huye aapko koi pareshaani nahi hogi…..I love you Daya…..I love you a lot….

 _Daya consoles her…._

 **Shreya:** Aap kya soch rahe hai?

 **Daya:** Tum mujhse milne aati thi….Tum mujhse mil chuki ho….to mujhe kuch yaad kyun nahi…..Maine tumhe kaun se letter likhe hai…..Kab call kiya…..Kuch bhi pataa hai tumhe….

 **Shreya:** Mujhe yaad nahi….

 **Daya:** I know tumhe yaad hai…..Par shayad tum bataa nahi sakti…..Acha theek hai jo bataa sakti ho vo bataa do…..Baaki main dhoond lunga….

 **Shreya:** I love you…..

 **Daya:** Stop it Shreya I know this…..Iske allawa…..Jo bhi bataa sako….

 **Shreya:** I want to hug you…..I want to kiss you…..I want to be with you and also I want to sleep with you…..

 **Daya:** Yaar kaisi ladki ho tum….Ek to do din mein meri zindagi mein bhukkamp laa diya…..Aur kya kya bolti ho sharam aati hai tumhe….

 **Shreya:** Daya….Sharam jeene waalo ka gehna hai murdo ka nahi…..

 **Daya:** Tum rehne do main khud hi dhoond lunga….Tum nahi bataaogi kuch bhi mujhe tumse nahi hoga….

 _Daya starts getting from there….._

 **Shreya:** Nahi hoga mujhse Daya….Sach mein nahi hoga…..25 saal se intezzar kiya hai iss pal ka jab aapke saath hongi…..Jab main yahaan se chali jaaungi to main sach mein chali jaaungi….Main aapse dur nahi hona chahti…..Main mera pyaar nahi khona chahti…..

 **Daya:** To paa lo usse….I promise…..Main nahi chodunga tumhe even after knowing everything…..Please mujhe sach tak pahucha do…..Please….

 _As Daya completes his sentence he saw himself in a room….A room full of Daya's picture….All his achievements are enlisted in wall…Lots of papers were lying here and there…..His picture from Mamta foundation to Cid every memory is being saved there….._

 _Daya saw a paper he picked it up…._

" Daya I am giving you a chance this room consist the entire story of my love…..dhoond lo jaan lo jo jaanna hai…..Your's Shreya"

 **Daya:** It must be Shreya's room….

 **So I end this chapter here….Tell me how was it….I got very less review in this story….May be because it something that nobody believes but I do…..**

 **KEEP LOVING DAREYA**

 **YOUR'S ARDHCHAAYA**


	5. Chapter 5

**So here is the new chapter thank you for your reviews and love towards this story…..I hope you all will like this chapter too….**

 _Daya saw a paper he picked it up…._

" Daya I am giving you a chance this room consist the entire story of my love…..dhoond lo jaan lo jo jaanna hai…..Your's Shreya"

 **Daya:** It must be Shreya's room….

 _Daya went through everything…..His childhood pic with Ramu Kaka and childrens of Mamta foundation…..His pic with the little girl with whom he had played a lot…..He does'nt remember her name…..But Daya saw it was circled…..And written " Me and Daya forever"…._

 **Daya:** It means She is Shreya…..That girl…..Two years younger than me….We have played a lot…..She loved me from that moment….I have even taught her riding bicycle…..

 **FLASHBACK STARTS….**

 **Little Daya:** See Maine pakraa hua hai…..Ab tum chalaao cycle…

 **Little Shreya:** Nahi mujhe bahut darr lag rahaa hai….

 **Little Daya:** I am here na….Mere rehte tumhe darne ki kya baat chalaao na…..

 **Little Shreya:** Tum pakre rehna haan….

 _Shreya starts the cycle but she got disbalanced and comes to floor…._

 **Little Daya:** Oh no tumhe to chot lag gayi….

 _Daya search everywhere there is no hanki…..He take out his T-shirt and put on Shreya's wound…._

 **Little Daya:** Ab theek hai don't worry….

 _Little Daya does'nt noticed but little Shreya was constantly observing him….._

 **FLASHBACK ENDS….**

 _Daya saw the pic of their bicycle riding and gave a slight smile…..He does'nt know he may forgot her name…..But he remembers that how they met…..She has left the Aashram in very early age may be when she is 9 years old…..And when he got 13…..He left from there…..He remembered an incident…._

 **FLASHBACK STARTS….**

 _Ramu Kaka is spending time with all the kids…..He is asking them what they want to become when they got old…._

 **Ramu:** Gudiya tu bataa…..Tu kya banegi….

 _Shreya looked towards Daya and smiled…._

 **Shreya:** Kaka pehle Daya bataayega….

 **Ramu:** Acha Daya tum hi bataa do kya banoge tum bade hokar…..

 **Daya:** Main to police officer banunga….

 **Ramu:** Ab tu bataa Gudiya….

 **Shreya:** Main to police officer ki secratery banungi….

 _All children starts laughing…_

 **Ramu:** Beta Police officer ki secratery nahi hoti tu banna kya chaahti hai aakhir….

 **Shreya:** Main Daya jo banega uske neeche waali….Matlab agar Daya principal to main teacher….Agar vo doctor to main nurse…..Agar vo pilot to main air hostess….Agar vo businessman to main uski secratery…..

 _Another small child interrupt her…._

 **Child:** Aur agar Daya pati banega to….

 **Shreya:** To main patni….

 _Everyone starts laughing at her….Even Daya smiles a bit…..But stops when he saw her eyes teary….._

 **Daya:** Ro mat gudiya…..Main jo banunga vo tujhe bataa dunga…..Hmm….Ro mat….

 _Daya consoles and Shreya smiled…._

 **FLASHBACK ENDS….**

 **Daya:** How can I forgot her…..I am really stupid….She remembered me all these years and I even does'nt know anything about her…..

 _Daya search all the things…And after that he slept at the sofa…..Next morning…..Sunrays hits his eyes…..He tries to get away from it…..But it was constantly irritating him…As Daya opens his eyes he saw Shreya looking to his face so closely….It was like as she about to kiss him…..Daya jerk himself and puts hand at his chest as he tries to protect his izzat….._

 **Daya:** Kar kya rahi ho tum….

 **Shreya:** Main to check kar rahi thi aap uthe yaa nahi….

 **Daya:** yeah kaisa tareeka hai check karne ka….Idiot….Daraa diya….Kissi aur ghar mein jaao….

 **Shreya:** Kissi aur ghar mein aap nahi honge na kaise jaaun vahaan….So kyaa jaana aapne….

 **Daya:** I am sorry I forgot you….tum Mamta foundation mein thi na….I forgot…..Sorry…

 **Shreya:** It's ok…..Koi nahi….Vaise bhi aapko bahut kuch yaad nahi….

 **Daya:** But I have'nt got the letters….Or any message…..Maine tumhe koi letter nahi likha….

 **Shreya:** I know….

 **Daya:** To tum chalo mere saath hum sab ko bataa dete hai….

 _Shreya looked towards him…._

 **Shreya:** You sound like an idiot…

 **Daya:** What can I do? Your friend will sue me in 1 day…..

 **Shreya:** Don't worry just tell everything to your team…..They will believe you….

 **Daya:** Haan main kahunga ki main bhootni ko dekh sakta hoon and they are going to believe me…..

 _Suddenly a hand approaches to Daya's shoulder he got scared as he saw the person…._

 **Abhijeet:** Kya hua Daya kisse baat kar rahe….AUr raat se phone kyun nahi uthaaya tune….Key se gate kholna padha khol bhi nahi rahaa tha itni ghanti maari maine….

 _Daya looked towards him and then at Shreya…._

 **Daya:** Vo main case study kar rahaa tha….

 **Abhijeet:** Kaun sa Case….Shreya accident case….

 **Daya:** Yeah….

 **Abhijeet:** Bhai bhool ja usse….DCP sir ka kehna hai ki unke close friend ka beta yaani Satish aisa nahi kar sakta…..Case must be close down…..Bahut paise mile hai unhe ise liye….

 **Daya(shouts):** Vo aisa kaise kar sakte hai….Abhi tak insaaf milaa kahaan hai Shreya ko…..Kya kar rahi tha vahaan kya hua binaa jaane binaa samjhe case band kar diyaa…..Pagal hai kya vo?

 **Abhijeet:** Tu gussa kyun ho rahaa hai Daya….Pagal hai kya….Kaun lagti hai vo Shreya teri…..Khamakha itna tevar….Shaant ho ja….

 _Daya looked towards Shreya she is sitting their silently…._

 **Daya:** Look Abhijeet Shreya…..Main Shreya ko jaanta hoon….

 **Abhijeet:** What?

 **Daya:** Vo mere saath mamta foundation mein thi….

 **Abhijeet:** Aur yeah baat tu mujhe ab bataa raha hai….

 **Daya:** Time nahi milaa Abhijeet….Sach kahun to bataata kaise mujhe yaad nahi tha kal jab main uske ghar gaya tab dekh ke pataa chalaa….

 **Abhijeet:** Uske ghar?

 _Daya looked towards him in shock…._

 **Abhijeet:** Kahaan hai uska ghar….

 _Daya look to Shreya…..She was silent…._

 **Daya:** Pataa nahi….

 **Abhijeet:** Kya kahaani banaa rahaa tu….tabiyat theek hai na….

 _Abhijeet touched Daya's body and saw his body is burning due to fever…._

 **Abhijeet:** That's why….Bhai you should marry soon…..

 _Shreya looked and shouts this time…._

 **Shreya:** Kyun?Kyun karenge Daya shaadi….

 **Daya:** Shaant ho jaao tum main kaun sa shaadi kar rahaa hu….

 **Abhijeet:** Vahaan dekh ke kya bol rahaa hai…..Yahaan hoon main….Chal tujhe araam ki zaroorat hai….

 **Shreya:** Kyun kyaa huaa Dayak o…..Vo theek hai na inki tabiyat theek hai na…..Inhe kuch hogaa to nahi….

 _Shreya kept blabbering…..While Abhijeet took Daya to room….He takes a bowl of water…..And a cloth…._

 **Abhijeet:** Main patti kar detaa hu…..You will be normal….

 **Daya:** Kya zaroorat hai yaar….

 _Abhijeet got call….._

 **Abhijeet:** Hello Sir emergency hai…..Kya?Acha theek hai main aata hoon….I have to go Daya…..Yeah dawaai khaa le main jaldi aane ki koshish karunga…..

 _Abhijeet laid him and starts going while Shreya comes in between of Abhijeet's path…._

 **Shreya:** Aap kaise jaa sakte hai…..Daya ko kuch ho gayaa to…..Please mat jayiye….

 _But Abhijeet passed her…._

 **Shreya(shouts):** Ruk jayiye….please na please …..

 _Daya saw her shouting….He saw that she passes the door and yelling for help to other neighbours…..Daya tries to got up…But he could'nt…..Shreya came running to him…..She tries to held the bowl…..But her hand passes it…._

 **Shreya:** I can't do anything yeah to pakad mein hi nahi aa rahaa…..Daya…..Daya…..

 _She touches his head…..It's high fever…..She tries multiple times to hold the cloth…..But she could'nt…..Her hand passes to everything….Daya can saw her yelling and crying…..As if he is going to die now…._

 **Daya(pov):** Pagal ladki agar marunga to tumhaare paas hi aaunga phir bhi pagal ki tarah…..

 _As the time passes it's more than two hour…..Daya slept…..And he opened his eyes watching Daya praying to god…._

 **Shreya:** Please bhagwaan ji Dayak o theek kar do….Aap chaaho to meri life le lo…..Please mere Dayak o kuch mat karo…..Main inhe takleef mein nahi dekh sakti….Yeh mujhe zaroor bhool gaye ho par mujhe yeah yaad hai main inke banaa nahi reh sakti please bhagwaan ji…..

 _And she continues her chatter….._

 **Daya:** Shreya…..

 _Shreya even doe'nt listen to him…..And continues her prayer….Daya held her hand and pulls her to his side…..And before Shreya can understand anything else…..She saw her lips touched with Daya…..Tears starts rolling from her cheek…..While Daya kept kissing her…..He left her after 5 minutes…._

 _Shreya got up and looked towards Daya shyly…._

 **Shreya:** That was my first kiss…..

 _Daya got up with a jerk…._

 **Daya:** That was my first kiss too but with a ghost…..Daya you are really unbelievable how can you kiss a living dead…..

 **Shreya:** You can…..There is no problem….If love is true than you can do that….

 **Daya:** Please keep the distance…..I am sory I have done this with a mistake…..

 **Shreya:** But I loved it….

 _Daya looked at her…._

 **Shreya:** Please do that once more….

 _And Shreya bends towards him to kiss him once more….._

 **So I end this chapter here….I know this one is too short…..Please bear it…..Please do reviews if yu like the story…..More reviews bind us too write more…..Less reviews let us to write less…..Beside that….**

 **KEEP LOVING DAREYA**

 **YOUR'S ARDHCHAAYA**


	6. Chapter 6

**So here is the new chapter for all of you…Thank you so much for reviewing previous chapter and thanks for reading the entire story….**

 _Shreya lean over Daya to had a kiss with him…._

 **Shreya:** Just once more….Please it's request…..Kiss me once more…..

 **Daya(pov) :** Meri izzat looti…..Mujhe binaa kapdo ke dekha…..Aur ab…..Nahi main yeah bardaasht nahi karunga….

 _Shreya sat at his stomach and she is about to kiss him…._

 **Daya(shouts):** Bachaaaaaao…Bachaaaaaaao….Koi mujhe bachaaaaaao…..

 _Daya looked around Shreya is nowhere to find…..And then he saw Abhijeet at door…..He is ready with a gun to shoot a person…._

 **Abhijeet:** Kahaan hai vo…..Kahaan….

 **Daya:** Vo gayi….

 _And then Daya saw Shreya standing just beside Abhijeet….._

 **Daya:** Vo rahi…..tumhaare peeche…..Abhijeet yaar mujhe bachaa lo…..Yeah Shreya mujhe zabardasti kiss kar rahi hai…..

 _Abhijeet looked around…..He found no one there….._

 **Abhijeet:** Kiss?

 **Daya:** Yes…..Isne mujhe binaa kapdo ke bhi dekha hai Abhijeet…

 _And Daya starts crying like a small child…..While Abhijeet got confused what to say to him…..He hugged Daya tightly and starts crying…._

 **Daya:** Tum kyun ro rahe ho….

 **Abhijeet:** Mujhe maaf kar de Daya mujhe nahi pataa tha mere saamne rehte rehte tu Pagal ho jaayega…..Mujhe maaf kar de….

 _Daya pushed Abhijeet…._

 **Daya:** Main Pagal nahi hoon Abhijeet…..I know believe nahi ho sakta…..But I can see her…..I can feel her…..Kyun?Nahi pata but this is the truth…..

 **Abhijeet:** Mere Bhai tu zaroor pagla gaya hai…..Aisa bhi kahin hotaa hai kya…..Mujhe to lagtaa hai tune Shreya case ko zyada mann se le liya hai…..

 **Daya:** Par….

 **Shreya:** I will go from here…..Don't worry Mr Daya I will go….

 **Daya:** To jaao na…..Mahurat kya dekh rahi ho?

 _Shreya said nothing and she gone from there…..While ABhijeet looked towards him…_

 **Abhijeet:** Waise tujhe pataa hai main milaa uss Satish se…..DCP ke close friend ka beta…..Usse dekh ke lagaa nahi ki vo Shreya ka accident kar sakta hai…..Aur vaise bhi Shreya ke saheli Surbhi se koi help nahi milli thi….I think this case should be closed…..

 **Daya:** No it can't….

 **Abhijeet:** Kyun?

 **Daya:** I want to met Satish….

 **Abhijeet:** What?DCP maar daalega….

 **Daya:** Please I know you can do anything…..Actually I want to met him today only….

 **Abhijeet:** Abhi to theek hua hai….Abhi hi….

 **Daya:** Please….

 **Abhijeet:** OK…..

 _It's night time…..Abhijeet told Daya to met Satish at a club…..He went daily…..Daya disguised so that he can take information and Satish even can't know him…..He sits just beside him while Satish kept drinking alcohol….._

 **Daya:** Hello Friend….

 _Satish looked towards him…._

 **Satish:** Am I your friend?

 **Daya:** Yes we are…..Do sharaabi ek dusre ke dost hi to hote hai….

 **Satish:** You are right…..Good answer….

 **Daya:** Tum yahaan kyun baithe ho…..Dance nahi karoge….

 **Satish:** No….Inme se koi ladki hot nahi hai….

 _Daya smiled and gritted his teeth while looking at Satish…._

 **Daya:** Yes….Hot to Shreya thi…..Right….

 _Satish looked towards Daya suspiciously…._

 **Satish:** Tumhe Shreya kaise pataa?Kahin vo tumhaare saath bhi to….

 _Daya looked towards him…._

 **Satish:** Soyi nahi thi…..Such a…..

 _Before he can complete his sentence….Daya punched him at his nose…._

 **Daya:** Mind your language mister…..Kaise ghatiya insaan ho tum….

 _Satish falls at floor….he wipes his bleeding nose….._

 **Satish:** Tu kaun sa dood ka dhulaa hai…..Ghatiya ladki ki baat karega….To kaun si achi baat karun….

 _And Daya Starts beating him…..All the people gathered there…..Watchman tries to stop him but he is not listening to anyone…..Even the police came there…But no one has courage to move forward….Shreya image formed at corner…..A fresh tear fell from her eyes…._

 **Shreya:** Ruko…..Ruk Jaao Daya….

 _As she said…Daya's hand got stopped…He looked towards her…..Tears are flowing from her eyes…..Police came and they took Daya with them…..Daya get into police station….He is boiling in anger…..And moving here and there…..Shreya came there…Daya saw her and looked at different direction…._

 **Daya:** Keh ke to gayi thi…..Nahi aaogi waapis…..Waapis bhi kyun aayi…..Usse bachaane jo tumhaari iss haalat ka…..

 **Shreya:** Aapse durr kaise jaa sakti hu…..Aapke dil mein hun main to….Dur kaise houngi…..But I am happy that you were missing me…

 _She touches his cheek…._

 **Shreya:** Gusse mein kitne pyaare lagte ho….

 _Daya jerk her hand…._

 **Daya:** Pataa hai kya kya bol rahaa tha vo….Phir kabhi mil gayaa to…..

 _Shreya hugged Daya tightly and patts his head….Daya tries to push but atlast gave up the idea…._

 **Shreya:** I am sorry meri wajah se aapko yeah sab….

 **Daya:** No….That's not your mistake….

 _Daya is going to say further…..But then Abhijeet came there runningly….._

 **Abhijeet:** Daya…..Bhai tu theek hai na?

 _Daya nodded…..Abhijeet took Daya outside….They went on walking….._

 **Abhijeet:** I have told you…..Kyun maara uss bechaare ko itnaaa….

 **Daya:** Vo bechaara nahi hai Abhijeet pataa hai kya kya bol rahaa tha Shreya ke baare mein….

 **Abhijeet:** Mujhe aisa kyun lagtaa hai ki tu Shreya ke liye zyada hi possessive hai…..Aakhir baat kya hai…..Tu Shreya ko kaise jaanta hai…..

 **Daya:** I don't know are you going to believe me or not but….Tumhe pataa hai Abhijeet apni zindagi ke har ache bure lamhe maine mere bachpan mein paaye…..Mamta foundation…..Main Shreya se wahi milaa tha…..Sab uss gudiya bulaate the…..I don't even know her name….Bachpan se le ke us ski har cheez mein main tha…..Aur main yeah jaan kar bhi anjaan rehtaa tha….

 **FLASHBACK STARTS….**

 _Little Shreya came running towards Little Daya…._

 **Shreya:** Chalo na khelte hai Daya….

 **Daya:** Mujhe padhna hai gudiya tum khelo….

 **Shreya:** Tumhe to pataa hai main sirf tumhaare saath khelti hu…..

 **Daya:** Main bachaa nahi hu tumhaari tarah mujhe padhna hai jaao pareshaan mat karo….

 _Little Shreya got hurt and she went outside….Daya came outside after sometime and saw little Sheya playing with her doll at floor…._

 **Shreya:** Doll yeah Daya bhi na samajhta nahi hai…..Ab main ghar ghar…..Binaa uske kaise khel sakti hu….Mera ghar kaise banega agar Daya nahi huaa to…..Humesha mujhe daantta rehta hai….

 _Daya smiled looking towards her childishness…._

 **Daya:** Chalo ghar ghar khelte hai….

 **Shreya:** Par tum to bade ho gaye the….

 _Daya smile…._

 **Daya:** Ab phir chota ho gaya na….

 _Daya and Shreya played for a long time…._

 **FLASHBACK ENDS….**

 **Daya:** Pata hai Abhijeet …..Khelte khelte saath mein kaise hum har mushkil ko dur kar dete the pataa hi nahi chaltaa tha….

 **FLASHBACK STARTS….**

 **Ramu Kaka(sadly):** Sorry bacho aaj khaana itnaa hi hai…..Khaa lo….

 **Child1:** Par Kaka Daya ki to tabiyat theek nahi thin a usse to doctor ne kahaa hai ki ache se khaaye….

 **Ramu Kaka:** Main kya karun beta….Mere paas…..

 **Shreya:** Baba….Aap yeah khaana Daya ko de do….

 **Ramu Kaka:** Nahi beta tub hi to bhuki hai tu khaa….

 **Shreya:** Nahi Baba mujhe bhook nahi hai….

 _Shreya drank a lot of water and gave her plate to Daya…._

 **FLASHBACK ENDS…..**

 **Daya:** Bahut kiyaa hai usne mere liye aur aaj Abhijeet main yeah sunta hu…..Main to usse pehchaan bhi nahi paaya tha dekh ke…..Aur vo…..Pyaar karti hai mujhe….

 _Abhijeet looked towards Daya shockingly…._

 **Daya:** Uski dost Surbhi ghar pe aayi thi mere…..Dhamki de ke gayi hai….

 _Daya tell everything to Abhijeet…..While he listened to him patiently…._

 **Daya:** Ab bataa main kya karun….

 **Abhijeet:** Agar kal Surbhi sach mein aa gayi to kya karenge hum….

 **Daya:** Pataa nahi…..Mere paas koi sabot nahi hai….

 **Abhijeet:** Par uske paas hai…..Daya Shreya tumhe letter likhti thi aisa kahaa tha na usne….Shayad kuch ho unn letters mein….

 **Daya:** Mujhe jaana chahiye….

 **Abhijeet:** Haan chalo…

 **Daya:** Nahi tum…

 **Abhijeet:** I believe you Daya….Aur tumhaari kahi har baat par mujhe bharosa hai…..May be Shreya yahaan ho…..I do believe both of you…..Please chalo….

 _Daya and Abhijeet went to Surbhi house….Surbhi opens the door…._

 **Surbhi:** Tum?

 _Shreya image falls in scene….._

 **Shreya:** Please Daya yahaan se chale jaao…..Please jaao…..Yahaan se jaao….

 _Daya looked towards her and ignored her…._

 **Surbhi:** Kya lene aaye ho ab?Meri dost cheen li ab kya chahiye….

 **Daya:** Humein vo letters dekhne hai….

 _Shreya held Daya's hand tightly….._

 **Shreya:** I am telling you chale jaao yahaan se…..You will be hurt here…..Jaao na….

 **Surbhi:** Kaun se letters….

 **Abhijeet:** Shreya aur Daya ke….Please investigation ke liye…..

 **Surbhi:** So Senior Inspector maan gaye ki vo Shreya ko jaante hai….

 **Shreya:** Chup ho jaao Surbhi please…..Please chup ho jaao….

 **Daya:** tumhaare paas kuch hai?

 **Surbhi:** Hoga to main kya tumhe dungi jisse tum usse bhi khatam kar do jaise usse khatam kiya tha….

 **Shreya:** Chuuuup…..

 _Shreya closed her ears tightly…..Daya moved towards her and held her hand…Abhijeet saw him…..it Shows daya is holding something…..But what they can't see….._

 **Daya:** Kya khatam kiya tha maine?Kyun ilzaam lagaai jaa rahi ho mujh pe…..Kya kiya tha maine….

 _Shreya puts her hand at Daya's cheek…._

 **Shreya:** Kuch nahi kiya tha aapne?Kuch nahi….

 **Surbhi:** Kitnaa khudgarz koi ho sakta hai…..Apne bache ko maara tha tumne…..Shreya ki kokh pe pal rahe 5 mahine ke bache ko maara tha tumne…..

 _Daya lefts Shreya's hand while Shreya kept looking towards him…..Abhijeet is standing there shockingly…._

 **Surbhi:** Haan Mr Abhijeet meri dost maa banne waali thi iss insaan ke bache ki…..Aur isne ussi ko maar daala….Bache ko maar ke chain nahi milaa to…Meri Shreya ko bhi…..

 _And Surbhi starts crying….._

 **Surbhi:** Get out from here…..Mujhe tumhaari shakal nahi dekhni hai…..

 _Trio Abhijeet Daya and Shreya soul came out of the Surbhi's house…..Abhijeet looked towards Daya…He is in shock…..He does'nt know what to say…._

 **Shreya:** Kuch to boliye na Daya….Kuch to boliye…..Please aise mat kijye na please….

 _Before she can say anthing Daya hugged her tightly…..And starts crying while Abhijeet saw him hugging himself…..He understand the situation and thinks to be silent for sometime…._

 **So I end the chapter here…..I don't know what are you thinking…..Kahaani palat di….Don't worry abhi bahut suspense it will be revealed later on stay tuned with the story…..And don't forget to review if you want next chapter early…**

 **KEEP LOVING DAREYA  
YOUR'S ARDHCHAAYA**


	7. Chapter 7

**So here is the new chapter I hope you all will like it thanks for reviewing and reading the previous chapter….**

 _Abhijeet saw Daya and after some time he decided to speak to him…._

 **Abhijeet:** Daya…..Shreya abhi yahaan hai….

 _Daya saw her sitting just beside of him…..She is folding her hands and requesting that he should not talk about her…._

 **Daya:** Yahi hai….

 **Abhijeet:** Can you ask her ki is she really was pregnant?

 _Daya looked towards her…..Shreya is looking towards the ground she is observing her feet….And ignoring as if she can't heard anything…._

 **Abhijeet:** Kuch bola usne….

 **Daya:** I think she was pregnant….

 _Shreya looked towards him she had tears in her eyes…._

 **Daya:** Kuch keh nahi rahi hai vo mujhse but I can see…..No I can feel she is hurt…..She is hurt at that level ki kudrat tak ne apnaa niyam badal diyaa Abhijeet….

 **Abhijeet:** We have to stop Surbhi….Agar usne aa ke tumhaara naam bol diyaa to hum kuch nahi kar paayenge…..Sab khatam ho jaayega….We have to stop her…..

 **Daya:** there is no need to stop her….

 **Shreya:** Kyun?We have to stop her aapke naam pe ek bahut gandaa daag lag jaayega….

 _Daya looked towards her and said hurtly…._

 **Daya:** Aur uss daag ka kya Shreya jo tumhaare upar lagaa hai….

 _Shreya said nothing…._

 **Daya:** Nahi Abhijeet…..Hum Surbhi ko nahi rok sakte…..Humein usse bolne denaa chahiye shaayad kuch aisa mil jaaye jo humaari help bann sake….

 _Shreya starts breathing heavily…..Daya looked towards her in shock….._

 **Daya:** Kya ho raha Shreya…Shreya…..Shreya…..

 _And before he can understand anything Shreya's soul goes from there…..He starts searching her everywhere while Abhijeet is just looking towards his helpless friend…..He got a call….._

 **Abhijeet:** Hello…..What?

 _Abhijeet cut the call….._

 **Daya:** Shreya….Shreya…..Kahaan ho tum….Shreya….

 **Abhijeet:** Daya…..Shreya pe…..

 **Daya:** What? Kya hua Shreya ko…..

 **Abhijeet:** Daya Shreya pe jaanlevaa humla hai…..hospital mein kissi ne usse maar daalne ki koshish ki….

 **Daya:** Oh no….

 _And they ran towards the hospital….As Daya reaches to Shreya's bed he saw her lying there half dead…..Abhijeet went to know the things while Daya held her hand…._

 **Daya:** Are you Fine?

 _Daya remembers the time they had together….In these 2 to three days this girl is really become very close to him…..He don't know why but his heart is not responding to him when he heard something bad about her….Abhijeet came to the room and saw Daya holding Shreya's hand and moving his hand at her head…._

 _Daya: Jaldi se theek ho jao Shreya...Bahut kuch hai jo humein jaanna hai aur Jo sirf tum humein bataa Sakti ho... please utho aur mujhe chedo...Tang karo... please for god sake utho..._

 _Abhijeet felt bad for his friend..._

 **Abhijeet:** Aadmi ko koi pakad nahi paaya Daya…..Par yeah bracelet milaa hai…..I hope isse kuch mil jaaye…..

 _Daya took the bracelet….He knows this is his last hope and he can't let it go._

 **Daya:** Main jaa rahaa hoon Abhijeet…..tum Shreya ke paas hi rehna ek minute ke liye bhi usse akela mat chodna….Main jald hi aaunga….

 _Daya ran to the direction…..He saw a code in the special coded metal bracelets….._

 **Daya:** Iske code se pataa chalega yeah band kahaa se liyaa gayaa hai….

 _Daya moved to the agency where the codes are being kept and gave it to them to know whose bracelet is this…._

 **Person:** Yeah band ek ladki ne liyaa tha her name is Shreya…..

 **Daya:** Shreya?….Aur kuch jaante hai aap….

 **Person:** Band issue karte waqt unhone apna address diyaa tha….

 **Daya:** Yeah…..Address….

 **Person:** Ji yeah rahaa….

 **Daya:** Manaali…..Shreya Manaali mein rehti thi…..I have to go there….

 _Daya booked the tickets and informed Abhijeet that he is going to Manaali to know the entire truth…..It took 5 long hours for him to reach manaali and then to the destination known to be her home…..The house is fully dusted with snow…..Daya kicked at door and enters to the house…._

 _As he enters…..He looked around…..He saw Shreya laughing here and there she is having something in her hand….._

 **Shreya:** No Jaanvi….No…..Daya ki cheezo ke saath Shreya koi compromise nahi karti…Yeah Daya ki pic mere paas hi rahegi jaao yahaan se….

 _A little 5 year old girl is moving behind Shreya…._

 **Jaanvi:** Please dekhne do na Didi…..Please…..

 **Shreya:** No way….

 _As she was running her feet twists and she is going to fall…..Daya moved his hand forward to catch her…..But then he saw there is no one present…..He took a deep breathe and moves forward….There he saw a chair….An old woman massaging Shreya's head…._

 **Shreya:** Dadi…..dadi…..Aap samajhte nahi ho…..maine bachpan se sirf ek hi to sapna dekha hai….Main aur Daya…..

 **Dadi:** Sapne aksar tut jaate hai Shreya….

 **Shreya:** Aap nahi samjhogi Dadi….Sache pyar mein bahut taakat hoti hai vo kaaynaat ke unn faislo ko bhi badal sakta hai jinhe dekhna bhi naamumkin ho….

 **Jaanvi:** Rehne do Dadi….Shreya Didi nahi samjhengi….

 **Shreya:** Samajhna to aapko padega jab vahaan khade ho ke mera Daya aayega mujhe apne saath le jaane….

 _Shreya points at the same position where Daya was standing….Daya got tears in his eyes….He heard a voice from room…..As he moved there he saw Shreya sitting and playing her favourite song in piano….._

 **Shreya:**

 **Suna suna lamha lamha…..**

 **Meri raahein tanhaa tanhaa…..**

 **Aakar mujhe tum thaam lo….**

 **Aisa milan phir hona ho….**

 **Sab kuch meraa tum hi to ho….**

 _Daya start moving towards the piano he touches the piano keys….And felt someone at his back…..It's Shreya….She rested her head in his back….._

 **Shreya:**

 **Yaadon ke dhaago mein hum tum bandhe hai**

 **Zaraa dor tum thaam lo….**

 **She moved and touches his face….And hugged him….**

 _She hugged him tightly and kisses at his forehead…._

 **Shreya:**

 **Baahon mein phir se pighal jaane do mujhe….Phir se meraa naam lo….**

 **Main vo shaman hu jo roshan tumhe kar ke khud to pighal jaaungi…..**

 **Subah ka suraj tumhaare liye hai main hu raat dhal jaaungi….**

 _And she went from there…..Daya starts searching her everywhere…._

 **Daya:** Khel mat khelo Shreya…..I know tum yahin ho mere paas…..Please stop doing all this…..Please…..for god sake…..yahaan aao…..

 _Daya looked all around he does'nt got Shreya…._

 **Daya: Jab main nahi chaahta that ki tum mere paas aao tab to tum chipki Rehti thi... aaj jab bulaa rahaa hu to kahaan ho... please AA jaao your Daya needs you here please...** I said please come here….Please…..

 _Daya saw Shreya's soul forming infront of him…..And without wasting one more second he goes and held her face…He kissed her tightly at her lips…..Shreya's soul smiled lightly…..While Daya got busy on kissing her….After some seconds he left her….._

 **Shreya:** Do you miss me?

 **Daya:** What?

 **Shreya:** You have kissed a ghost or I can say half dead once more…..Tumhaari izzat bachi hai yahaan humesha ke liye udh to nahi gayi….

 **Daya:** Udh gayi vo dekho patang bann ke udh rahi hai jaao pakad lo….

 _Shreya smiled….._

 **Daya:** Mujhe pareshan kyun kar rahi thi…..Dikhta nahi hai main kitnaa busy hoon kitnaa kaam hai mujhe….

 **Shreya:** Maine kab pareshaan kiya tumhe khud hi mere allava kuch soojhta nahi hai…..

 _Daya held her hand and smiled…._

 **Daya:** Sach mein nahi soojhta….I know I am stupid….Pagal hi hoon jo yeah kehne jaa rahaa hoon…..This kind of love story shayad hi kissi ho ki but humaari hai…..I think I have fallen for you…..I love you…..

 _Tears forms at Shreya's eyes she hugged Daya tightly…._

 **Daya:** Tumhaare saath apni izzat khone ko I am ready….Chaahe vo ek baar ho ya hazaar baar….

 _He consoles her by placing his hand at her head…_

 **Shreya:** I can't tell you…..I have waited for this so long…..

 **Daya:** I am sorry I am late….Sorry….

 _They separate from hug and smiled…._

 **Daya:** I have to find so many thing do you want to accompany or not?

 **Shreya:** I will come when you need me….I can't be here….

 **Daya:** I can understand….

 _Shreya's soul goes from there….Daya looked around the house for more than one hour…..He got nothing that can help him…..As he got tired and sat at the floor…..He saw a room behind the Almirah…._

 **Daya:** yeah Almirah yahaan kisne rakhi?

 _Daya with so much effort swiped the Almirah and saw the door locked….._

 **Daya:** Lock kyun lagaa hai yahaan?Ghar ke baaki kamro mein to koi taala nahi hai….

 _He opened the door with kick and enters there…..The whole room is dusted….He looked around there is a rope…..Some metal bats,knives there…..He saw blood in floor at one side as he slid the big boxes there he saw something written on it….Someone must have written on the wall with nails as he looked he got shocked to read the message…._

"P _lease don't beat me"_

"P _lease please I want to live…..Let me and my child live"_

"P _lease please don't hurt me"_

 _The wall is full of the messages like it…..Daya was shocked to read all this….He sat on the floor with thud….His eyes went to the floor side…..Something is glitering…He opened his flashlight….._

" _He is not my Daya"_

 _Daya read the message….Written over the floor,….Daya held the bracelet and slid it in his hand...it fits...This bracelet is exactly of his size...As it is made specially for him...If he hadn't met Shreya then how she knows his size...And who has written these messages are still unanswered questions for him..._

 **So I end this chapter now…..Hehehe I know suspense is not fully revealed it will be hope so in next chapter so stay tuned with this story and do reviews to tell me how was the story….**

 **KEEP LOVING DAREYA  
YOUR'S ARDHCHAAYA**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is the new chapter…..I am sorry for late update and thank you so much for loving and reviewing this story…..**

 _2 days passed…..Daya came back to Mumbai….He tell everything to Abhijeet….Those messages that place….They searched the entire place with the help of other trusted people…..So that they can gain more information…._

 **Daya:** I can't wait more Abhijeet….Abhi tak kuch pata nahi chala hai….

 **Abhijeet:** Daya smabhaal khud ko…..Sab kuch itna asaan nahi hai jitna tujhe lag rahaa hai….Mere khabri lage hai kuch na kuch zaroor pataa chalega….

 _They got a call at that moment…._

 **Daya:** Hello Samar kuch pataa chala….

 **Samar:** Sir ek bahut khaas baat pataa chali hai iss case baare mein par….

 **Daya:** Par kya….

 **Samar:** Sir aap aur Abhijeet Sir aa jaayiye….To bataata hu….

 _Daya and Abhijeet starts going from the home…..When Sheya soul came infront of gate…._

 **Shreya:** Kahaan jaa rahe hai aap….

 _Daya saw her…..He signalled Abhijeet to move forward…._

 **Daya:** Shreya…..Samar ka phone aaya tha usse kuch pataa chala hai tumhaare case se related ussi liye jaa rahe hai….

 **Shreya:** Main bhi chalu….

 _Daya nodded and they came to the spot…..By looking at Samar both Daya and Abhijeet can sense that he must have a very important information with him…..Shreya sat beside Samar while Abhijeet and Daya facing them…._

 **Abhijeet:** Kya information hai tumhaare paas Samar….

 **Samar:** Sir ab jo main aapko bataaunga vo iss case ko poori tarah badal dega….

 **Daya:** To bataao na….

 **Samar:** Sir….Shreya Satish ke accident se coma mein nahi pahuchi….

 **Daya/Abhijeet:** What?

 _Daya looked towards Shreya…..He knows she has said that she has no memory what happened to her how she got into accident nothing…._

 **Abhijeet:** Tum DCP sir ke close friend ke bete hone ke kaaran to usse bachaa nahi rahe ho….

 **Samar:** No Sir…..Main meri duty se gaddari nahi kartaa….Shreya jab hospital pahuchi usse kam se kam 3 ghante pehle usne bahut gehri chotein khaayi thi….Jaise sir pe badan pe….Yeah baat staff se khud confirm hui hai…..Satish ne usse gaadi se maara ho sakta hai….Par Satish jisse maara vo pehle hi aadhi mari haalat mein tha…..Aur Sir teen ghante pehle Shreya Vadunavghar ke paas thi jo thane east se kamse kam ek ghante ki duri pe hai….Agar hum koi car vagerah le to….

 **Abhijeet:** Aur agar paidal jaaye to….

 **Daya:** Kam se kam 3-4 ghanta…..Kitne beraham insaan hai yeah kaise kisi ne uski awaaz nahi…..

 _Daya realized something and stops in mid…..A flash of Friday night came to his mind…..Friday night means 1 june 2018…..That was the same day he went to Vadunavghar to catch a criminal…..He looked towards Shreya…..That girl is also looking towards him…._

 **Daya:** Main thori der mein aata hu Abhijeet fresh ho ke…..

 _Shreya followed him to washroom….She saw him splashing water at his face without stopping…._

 **Shreya:** Ruk jaao Daya….Please khud ko taqleef mat do….

 _Daya push her little…._

 **Daya:** Please Shreya….I know….I know you remember that…..You know that I was there…..You know that I am reason of your body lying there…..You….

 _Shreya held his face…._

 **Shreya:** You are not….Tumhaari koi galti nahi hai…..Please khud ko dosh mat do…..Daya please….

 **Daya:** Meri wajah se kya kya hua hai Shreya….Surbhi pichle do din se gaayab hai vo….Tum e hafte se uss stretcher pe ho…..Meri wajah se…..Meri…..

 _Shreya hugged him tightly while he let his tears flows….She caress his head…._

 **Shreya:** Aapne kuch nahi kiya Daya….Kuch nahi….

 **Daya:** Mujhe jaanna hai uss din kya hua tha please please….

 _Daya folds his hand infront of Shreya….As Shreya touches his hand he found himself in a forest road of Vadunavghar…..He looked at side…..The date 1 June 2018 is written on it…..Daya saw his car coming from infront….._

 **FLASHBACK STARTS….**

 **Daya:** I will catch him Sir don't worry….

 _Here Daya's soul saw a girl in white kurta…..Her clothes are torn…..Her long hairs are at her face…..She moved them aside and got shocked to saw Shreya there….._

 **Shreya:** Paani…..Paani….

 _She wiped her tears and moves forward by taking help of tree…._

 **Shreya:** Paani….Yahaan to koi nahi dikh rahaa…..

 _Daya saw his car coming from one end while Shreya is standing at one side….He is talking over the phone….Shreya is trying to move forward as she saw a car headlights…._

 **Shreya(shouts):** Bachaao….

 _But her kurta get stucked at tree…..Daya passed the car from her side…._

 **Shreya:** Daya…..Daya….

 _She ripped her kurta and starts running towards his car…._

 **Shreya:** Gaadi roko….

 _Her voice is too low and Daya is driving hence he passed from there….Just then another car attacked over the running Shreya…._

 **FLASHBACK ENDS…..**

 _Daya's soul can't see the person in another car….And he came back to his world…..He had tears in his eyes…..He left Shreya's hand…._

 **Daya:** You Should go from here Shreya….I can't help you…..I can't….

 _Shreya moved forward in order to console him while Daya push her a little…._

 **Daya:** No Shreya you should not be here….You should not….

 _Daya starts running from the shop….While Shreya following him…..Wherever he goes her soul came infront of him but he changed his direction…..Finally Shreya shouted….._

 **Shreya:** So where I go?Tell me…..Where…..I am half dead Daya…..I am not a human being…..You have your life…I have nothing…..I don't know about my existence here….

 _Daya feets stopped in middle…._

 **Shreya:** Mera paas mera koi apnaa nahi hai Daya…..I don't know agar main uthungi to kiske liye….I am not needed here…..Tumaari life mein bhi main problem hi badhaa rahi hu….I am not needed….

 _Daya went to her and hugged her…._

 **Daya:** You are needed Shreya….You are….

 _Daya and Abhijeet have been called to CID bureau….They reached there….._

 **ACP:** Can I ask you two one thing?

 _Both Abhijeet and Daya nodded…._

 **ACP:** Why are you interrogating still in Shreya's case?Aise mat dekho…..I know tum dono mere kaabil officers ho…..Kissi ke ghus se darr nahi lagta tumhe and I am really feeling proud that tum dono uss case ko abhi bhi handle kar rahe ho….

 **Abhijeet:** Sir humein kuch pataa chala hai….

 _And he told him everything they got from Samar while Daya remains silent…._

 **ACP:** Kya hua Daya?Kuch soch rahe ho….Kya tumhe aur kuch pataa hai iss case se related….

 _Daya is about to say but Abhijeet held his hand and shook his head to not speak further…._

 **Abhijeet:** Sir humein Surbhi ko dhoondna hoga….

 **ACP:** Haan….Tum dono Nikhil Purvi ko le jaao aur jahaan possible lage vahaan usse dhundo yahaan main sambhaal lunga….

 _Daya and Abhijeet searched the location all day long…..Finally they got a location of a jungle where Surbhi is been kept…._

 **Daya:** Abhijeet tum aur Purvi uss side jaao….Nikhil aur main iss side jaate hai kissi ko kuch bhi pataa chalega to we will inform each other….Ok….

 _Daya and Nikhil went to other side…..It's night time…..Darkness everywhere…..Daya instructs Nikhil to go into different direction…..Since he goes into depth he got lost into the jungle….._

 **Daya:** Main to ghum ke phir vahi aa gaya hai…..Lagta hai aaj raat issi jungle mein guzaarni padegi….

 _Daya saw some woods and tries to burn them…_

 **Shreya:** Main madad karun….

 _Daya looked around and saw her siting at one side…._

 **Daya:** Rehne do…..Vaise bhi tum kahaan kuch chuu paaogi….

 **Shreya:** Main vo chu sakti hun….Jo main chuna chahti hu….

 **Daya:** Kuch bhi bakwaas karti ho tum….

 **Shreya:** Sachi….Aap ek baar permission de do….I really want to smell you….

 **Daya:** Besharam aurat….

 **Shreya:** I am not woman….Kitna achaa hai na Daya…..Jab hum zinda hote hai to humein humaari aas paas ki duniya ko dekhna padhta hai…..Phir faisla lete hai…..Aur…..Ab…..Jo mann aata hai vo bolo…..

 _Daya burnt the woods and saw Shreya looking towards the sky…..He came near her and hits her at her head…._

 **Shreya:** Aaaaaah!

 **Daya:** Tumhe zindagi pyaari lag rahi hai….

 _Shreya lifts her in yes and held his hand…..She puts her head at his shoulder…._

 **Shreya:** Haan bahut pyaari…..Kyun ki iss zindagi mein aap ho mere paas…..Main akeli nahi hu…..

 _Daya puts his hand at her hairs and adjusts them…._

 **Daya:** Aur agar main yeah bolun ki main humesha tumhaare saath rahunga…..To kya phir tum apni duniya se meri duniya mein aaogi…..

 _Shreya gave him unbelievable look….Daya took her palms in his hands and squeezed them…._

 **Daya:** I love you…..I love your Soul Shreya…..Whatever will be circumstances…..I will always be at your side…..

 _Shreya take her hands out…..And lifs her head in no…._

 **Shreya:** Meri zindagi mein bahut kuch huaa hai Daya….Agar main waapis aa bhi gayi to bhi kuch nahi hogaa….Main aise hi rahungi tumhaare paas humeshaa…..So jaao ab…..Mujhe kuch nahi sunna….

 _Daya looked at her she does'nt want to hear anything else….He gave up and puts his head at her shoulder and drifted to sleep…..While Shreya kept looking at him all the night….._

 **NEXT MORNING…..**

 _Daya felt that he is hurt with something….._

 **Daya:** Aaaaaah!

 _He puts his hand at his head….And saw the blood….._

 **Shreya:** Mat maaro unhe please mat maaro….

 _Daya saw Shreya is pushing two man who are there with a bat there…..But her hands are going out of their bodies….._

 **Shreya:** Why can't I touch them god…..Why can't I?

 _Those two man starts beating Daya…..Before he even could respond…._

 **Daya:** Aaaah!...

 **Shreya:** Daya…..Daya…..Kuch nahi hoga tumhe kuch nahi…..Main hu na…..

 _She touched blood coming out of his mouth….The other man hits at his head….It's start bleeding….Suddenly they heard someone coming and ran from there…._

 **Shreya:** Ruko…..Ruko…..

 _But that two man goes from there…..Daya is bleeding badly he closed his eyes…..Shreya rubbed his hand….And then his body….._

 **Shreya:** Daya…..Daya…..Aankhen kholo na…..You can't go away…..Please you can't mere liye please…..Daya utho na…..

 _She starts crying badly…..She heard Abhijeet's voice and ran to the direction….._

 **Shreya:** Abhijeet Sir…..Abhijeet Sir…..Daya…..Daya ko kya ho gaya hai…..Chaliye mere saath dekhiye na….

 _But Abhijeet can't heard her…..He passed her soul and start searching Daya….._

 **Abhijeet:** Daya…..Daya…..Kahaan gaya yeah….

 **Nikhil:** Sir yahi the par pataa nahi….

 **Shreya:** Main bol rahi hu na koi to suno please please mere Daya ko kuch mat karo bhagwan…..Mere pyaar ko adhura mat chodiye…..Please…..Mere Dayak o bachaa lijiye….

 _Shreya ran where Daya is half dead laid…._

 **Shreya:** Utho Daya please uth jaao….

 _Daya coughed hard and opened his eyes….He saw Shreya's crying face…._

 **Daya:** Main nahi bachunga Shreya….

 **Shreya:** Aisa mat kaho Daya…..Please aisa mat kaho….Apne pyaar ko poora karne ke liye main kuch bhi karungi kuch bhi….

 _And then she hugged him very tightly…._

 **Shreya:** Dhyaan se suniyega….Shayad main yeah baat ab keh rahi hu jaane kab phir keh paaun kahungi bhi yaa nahi…..I love you…..I love you…..Humaari kahaani ko poora karne ke liye haar mat maaniyega…..Please chaahe main kuch bhi kahun mujhe mat chodiyega…..Please mat chodiyega….

 _She kissed him at his forehead…..And Daya saw her soul vanishing into pieces from there…..While Abhijeet and team came there…._

 **Abhijeet:** Daya….Daya mere bhai….

 **Daya:** Shreya chali gayi Abhijeet…..Vo mujhe chod ke…..

 _And then he closed the eyes….Abhijeet took him to hospital in ambulance….._

 **Daya:** Shreya….Shreya mat jaao….

 _Abhijeet touched his buddy's hand….And starts squeezing it….He got a call and picked it…._

 **Abhijeet:** Yes ACP Sir…..Hum Daya ko le jaa rahe hai City hospital….

 **ACP:** Abhijeet good news…..Shreya opened her eyes….

 _Abhijeet looked towards his half laid brother…..And got shocked that how now they will handle the upcoming problems…._

 **So I end this chapter now…..Hehehe So finally I end this ghost track now the normal story will run…..So Shreya is back…..What will be her reaction from now on?So Daya is going to fine or not lot's of question but answer is one…..And that's to wait for next chapter….OR TO PLEASE DO YOUR PRECIOUS REVIEW…..So that I will post next chapter fastly….**

 **KEEP LOVING DAREYA  
YOUR'S ARDHCHAAYA **


	9. Chapter 9

**1 week ago…..**

 _Daya is feeling restless…After some minutes finally the door got opened…So finally someone is here to meet him…He smiled looking at the person…._

 **Daya:** Finally you are here….

 **Person:** Aap bulaaye aur hum naa aaye aisa kabhi ho sakta hai…..

 **Daya:** Aapse itnaa pyaar jo hai bulaayenge hi….

 **Person:** Aapke pyaar mein to hum bhi ghaayal hai….

 **Daya:** Stop it Abhijeet hadd hai bilkul(Hahaha Aapko Shreya to nahi lagi naa)….

 _Abhijeet looked at his brother lovingly….Now his brother is completely fine and yess it's sigh of relief for him….._

 **Daya:** Shreya kahaan hai Abhijeet….

 _This was the only answer that Abhijeet does'nt want to giv….How can he tell him that person whom he love?That person who reside in his heart is the one who does'nt want to recognize him….._

 **FLASHBACK STARTS…..**

 _Shreya opened her eyes...She looked around yes she is in hospital she can feel that her body is feeling pain as if she hasn't slept for these days...As if she is roaming here and there these days...She saw the door opening...2 officers entered..._

 **Person:** Hello Shreya...I am ACP Pradyuman from Cid and she is Purvi...

 _Shreya looked towards both of them...Her body is trembling yes she is feeling pain...But she really can't sit here...She uses her all her force to get up..._

 **Purvi:** Nahi nahi Shreya Abhi tum leti raho you need rest...

 _Purvi helped her to lie down..._

 **ACP:** We are here to ask about your case Shreya...Vaise to we got to know ki tum anaath ho but still koi hai jisse tum jaanti ho...Jo tumhaare liye Yahaan AA Sakta hai...Koi bhi...

 _Tears starts flowing from SHREYA'S eyes...Purvi wipes them off..._

 **ACP:** It's not right time but we have to do our work...See aapka accident jisne kiyaa hai uspe case...

 **Shreya:** I don't want to file any case sir...

 _Purvi and ACP looked towards each other..._

 **Shreya:** Please Sir I am fine now...I don't want to file a case on any person...

 _Her voice is not that much audible but Purvi and ACP catched that she is repeating the same sentence..._

 **Purvi:** AAPKO nahi but aapke apno Ko to case file karna hoga na...

 **Shreya:** Mera koi apnaa nahi hai I have no one...

 _Suddenly the door got open another officer entered her room….Shreya saw him and with one glimpse she recognize him…..Why not she will recognize him?He is best friend of her childhood love….._

 **Abhijeet:** Sir vo Daya...Vo aanken nahi khol rahaa subah se Shaam ho gayi hai...

 _And he starts crying... Shreya looked at him with eager eyes as she heard Daya's name..._

 **ACP:** He will be fine Abhijeet... Don't worry...

 _Abhijeet saw Shreya there looking towards him as she want to know further…._

 **Abhijeet:** Sir Kya main Shreya se akele mein baat kar sakta hu….

 _ACP got a call hence nodded….Purvi went beside him….._

 **Abhijeet:** Hello Shreya...I am happy that you are back...

 _Shreya smiled lightly..._

 **Abhijeet:** Main Daya ka best friend hu...

 _She does'nt react but close her fists that were noticed by Abhijeet…._

 **Abhijeet:** Shreya Daya ki haalat bahut kharaab hai...If you want kya main tumhe ek Baar usse Milla dun...

 _Shreya had tears in her eyes..._

 **Shreya:** I am sorry...I don't know AAP kiski baat karne rahe hai...

 _Abhijeet looked towards her shockingly..._

 **Abhijeet:** Shreya Daya Ko nahi jaanti tum...

 **Shreya:** Nahi nahi jaanti main...Aur jisse main jaanti nahi uske jeene marne se mujhe koi fark nahi padhta...

 _She said all these with heavy throat... her sentence is not matching with her talk and ABHIJEET can noticed it very clearly..._

 **Abhijeet:** Shreya par...

 **Shreya:** Please maine kahaa na I don't know any Dayanand...Please go...

 _Abhijeet went outside and he realised that she has taken his full name of Daya that is really known to very less people..._

 **FLASHBACK ENDS…**

 **Daya:** Kuch poocha maine Abhijeet….

 _Abhijeet looked towards his buddy and came out of trance…._

 **Abhijeet:** Bataata hu…..Bataata hu…..Pehle ghar chale….Yahaan bore nahi ho rahaa tu….

 **Daya:** Look Abhijeet I know tu mujhse kuch chupaa rahaa hai…..Bataa na…..Ek hafte ho gaye kyun nahi aayi vo mujhse milne koi to baat hogi….

 _Abhijeet now loose his control and burst out…._

 **Abhijeet:** Just shut up Daya…..Kya kuch dikhta nahi hai tumhe Shreya ke allawa….Kaun hai vo…..Koi bhi nahi…Par tum uske chakkar apni life barbaad kar rahe ho…..Jaane do na jahaan hai vo…..

 _Abhijeet got silent while Daya was just looking towards him silently…._

 **Daya:** Kya hua hai Abhijeet sach sach bataao please…..

 **Abhijeet:** Sunna chaahte ho to suno….

 **FLASHBACK STARTS…..**

 _Here Shreya lying at her bed and tears are coming out of her eyes…._

 **Shreya(pov):** I am never going to forgive you Daya...Never ever...Mere pyaar ka Jo tumne bhadda mazzak udaaya hai na to tumhe milegi hi...Ek waqt tha jab tumne mujhe dukh diye ab meri baari hai...ISS naye Janam Ko main use ladki Ko maar ke poora karungi jo tumse deewaano ki tarah mohabbat Karti thi...

 _She puts her hand at her left side of shoulder...She can feel the burnt marks there...And remembers how she got the pain..._

" _ **Aaj main sach mein bahut khush hu may be ab mere aur Daya ke beech mein sab theek ho jaayega..."She remembered herself saying that…..**_

 _ **And also the cold reply of Daya…"Tum kissi kaam ki nahi meri get out..."**_

 _She thought for a while and finally came into conclusion…..One day has passed after she decided…Shreya saw Abhijeet waiting for her till now she called him in….._

 **Shreya:** Le chaliya AAP mujhe wahaan agar aapko lagta hai ki mere jaane se Daya aankh khol Denge...To le Chaliye...

 _Abhijeet got tears and he asks the staff to shift SHREYA'S bed in Daya's room..._

 **Abhijeet:** Tumhe pataa hai Shreya pichle 24 ghante se sirf tumhara Naam le rahaa hai...Sab se kaise bachaaye hai maine main hi jaanta hu...

 _Shreya tilts her head and saw Daya lying in bed...She doesn't know why but her eyes starts going moist...Abhijeet moved outside while Shreya forward her hand...And touches Daya's hand...This touch is different she can feels so..._

 **Shreya:** Daya...

 _She said softly...Daya's face tilts..._

 **Shreya:** Daya utho….I said get up…..

 _With each sentence her voice starts raising…._

 **Shreya:** Utho Daya…..Tum aise nahi jaa sakte…..Itni asaani se nahi get up…..Tumhe uthna hoga…..Utho…

 _She take out the bottles that are attatched to Daya…..While his body starts trembling…..With her twisted feet she continues the act…..And then she falls in floor due to weakness…..Abhijeet came there and with the support he helped her lie down…..As he saw his buddy he called the doctor….._

 **FLASHBACK ENDS…..**

 **Abhijeet:** Maine bahut koshish ki thi Daya par….

 **Daya:** Koi nahi Abhijeet….Ab Shreya kahaan hai….

 **Abhijeet:** Pataa nahi 3 din pehle usne discharge le liyaa tha….Kal aayegi vo bureau apne case ko close karaane tab mil lena….Par sambhal ke Daya Shreya tujhse nafrat karti hai…Uss nafrat ko maine use aankhon mein dekhaa hai…Kahin kuch….

 **Daya:** Kuch nahi hoga Abhijeet…..Tum pareshaan na ho…..

 **NEXT DAY**

 _Shreya came to the bureau and closed the case file…..She even said that she has never met Satish and he is not responsible for her accident…She made a story that she got fainted due to weakness and that's why she got into accident…..As she starts going out of bureau…..Both Daya and Abhijeet are coming from opposite side…._

 **Daya:** Tumne mujhe uthaaya nahi Abhijeet….

 **Abhijeet:** Rehan de bhai…..Pichle do ghanto se uthaate uthaate naani yaad aa gayi mujhe….

 _Daya saw Shreya coming out of the bureau he stopped and looked towards her…..Her long hairs coming towards her face she let them at backside and moved towards the door…..She is looking indeed very beautiful in her yellow kurta and white plazo….Without thinking anything he ran and hugged her tightly…..He puts his hand at her head…._

 _Shreya felt something different yes she had hugged this person before too but this love and assurance is something she never got…..Tears made way from her eyes…..While Daya eyes also got moist…._

 **Daya:** Main bahut darr gaya tha jab tumne kahaa tha main jaa rahi hu par tum umeed mat chodhna humaare pyaar ki and all that dialogue…..

 _Shreya said nothing she looked towards Abhijeet who is assuring that whether she is going to hurt him or not….._

 **Daya:** Mujhe lagaa tum sach mein mujhe chod ke chali gayi…..Thank you so much for coming back to this world my world our world….I really miss you…..Really really….

 _Shreya touched her eyes…..Yes she is stupid even after all these why her eyes starts crying as she saw him….She wiped the tears and pushes him aside….._

 **Shreya:** Kaun hai aap? Aur kisne aapko haq diya that you can touch me….

 **Daya:** Shreya I am Daya…..Daya…..Don't you remember me….

 _Shreya looked at him…..Yes she do remember him…..She remember the pain he had given to her…..All those stains are still present in her heart…._

 **Shreya:** Do I have to remember you?I have some work bye….

 _And she left from there…..Without even looking back at him…..Abhijeet puts his hand at Daya's shoulder…._

 **Daya:** Mujhe aisa kyun lagaa Abhijeet…..Ki Shreya mujhe….

 **Abhijeet:** Nahi jaanti…..Jisse tu milaa tha vo usse nahi jaanti…

 **Daya:** Par vo usse zaroor jaanti hai jo main nahi hu…..

 _Abhijeet looked towards Daya trying to get what he actually meant…Here Shreya reaches to the floor she starts crying….._

 **Shreya(pov):** No Shreya no you can't be stupid now…..Apne liye naa sahi unke liye jinhe tune khoya hai…..Tum bevkoofi nahi kar sakti…..Usse to sazza mil ke rahegi…Daya ko tumhaare hisse ke aansoo ab bahaane padenge…..Padenge hi…

 _ **Jo dil mein bhara tune**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Dekhega uss zeher ko**_

 _ **Bhugtega mere gham ko**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Meri aah ke kahar ko**_

 **Shreya(pov):** Pyaar to ab bachaa nahi hai aur jitni se maine apne pyaar ke rishte ko nihaaya tha utni hi shiddat se yeah nafrat ka rishta bhi sajaaungi…..

 _ **Apni khudgarzi ka ab anzaam dekhega**_

 _ **Thukra ke mera pyaar  
Mera intkam dekhega  
Thukra ke mera pyaar  
Mera intkam dekhega**_

 **SO I end this chapter now…..JISNE PYAAR JUNOON SA NIBHAAYA VO NAFRAT KAISE NIBHAAYEGA…..Story is going to kindle with love hate relationship….Are you excited for that so please review and I will try to post next chapter soon…..**

 **KEEP LOVING DAREYA**

 **YOUR;S ARDHCHAAYA**


	10. Chapter 10

**So here is a new chapter I hope all your confusion will now sort out...Thanks for reading and reviewing this story...**

 _In a dark room...A person is shown he is watching something on television...Shreya is shown at TV..._

 **Shreya:** Mera accident kissi ne nahi kiya...Main behosh ho gayi thi ISSI kaaran galti se Takkar lag gayi...

 _Before Shreya can complete her sentence the man throw the remote at TV...It is broken in several pieces...That man came to a room where Daya's picture is made up and a red cross is done over it..._

 **Man:** Plan to mera bahut achaa tha tumhe tabaah karne ka Daya par...Par...ISS Shreya ne sab gadhbadh Kar di...Mujhe lagaa tha mere badle mein seedhi saabit hogi par yeah to...Yeah Sabse badi rukaavat hai...

 _Man dials a phone..._

 **Man:** Hello Haan khatam Kar do usse...Mujhe nahi pataa maar daalo usse...

 _Here Shreya reached at her place...She placed her bag and tears made ways through her eyes...Her love only love has destroyed her life completely...She lose her child...Even herself and she knows no one can ever fill the empty space in her heart... Suddenly her phone ringed up..._

 **Shreya:** What? Acha main AA Rahi hu...

 _After some minutes she reaches to hospital...As she coming outside she saw Daya there...And other Cid members..._

 **ACP:** Humein dukh hai Shreya ki hum tumhaari dost Surbhi Ko nahi bachaa paaye...Tum usse aakhri Baar dekh Sakti ho...

 _Shreya took very little steps and enters to room...She saw a cloth is covering Surbhi's face...She with trembling hands take out the cloth...A loud voice of fear escaped from her mouth and she came running from the room...As she pass every Cid member...Daya followed her...She reaches to a seat outside and start crying...Daya heard her for some seconds and then puts his hand at her shoulder..._

 _Shreya looked on...She held his hand and tries to push him but she can't..._

 **Daya:** I promise Shreya jisne bhi Surbhi ka yeah haal kiyaa hai I will punish him...Yes I will...

 _Shreya looked on..._

 **Shreya:** Jisne bhi...

 _She hits at his shoulder...And held his hand...She came where whole Cid team is standing..._

 **Shreya:** Socha to tha maine Mr Dayanand ki main AAP Ko tabaah karungi...Par kya Karun aapki tarah girri nahi hu main...

 **Abhijeet:** Shut up Shreya pataa bhi hai kiske baare mein bol Rahi ho tum...

 **Shreya:** Inke baare mein mujhse zyada koi nahi jaanta hai Abhijeet sir...ACP sir aapko aapke kaabil officer ne ne kuch baatein nahi bataayi hongi...Jaise ki yeah mere saath ek hi orphanage mein the...

 _ACP looked towards Daya at shock while he puts his eyes down..._

 **Shreya:** Yeah bhi nahi bataaya hoga ki Humaari ek choti si duniya thi manaali mein saath mein...USS ghar me meri cheekhe suni hai saboot bhi honge wahaan...

 **Abhijeet:** Hum vahaan dekh chuke hai Shreya tum bebuniyaad ilzaam lagaa Rahi ho Daya par...

 **ACP:** MATLAB tumhe bhi yeah pataa tha Abhijeet...Daya kya yeah ladki sach keh Rahi hai...

 _Daya remains silent..._

 **Shreya:** Yeah kya bolenge...Inhe to yaad bhi nahi hoga ki Humaara ek bacha bhi tha...Mujhse shaadi Kar ke Dhoka diyaa hai inhone mujhe...Aur ab aapke kaanoon se sazza chaahti hu main iss Insaan ke liye...Mere bache ka khooni hai yeah…..Kaatil hai kaatil…..

 _Daya looked on Shreya..._

 **ACP:** Shreya jo jo keh Rahi hai kya vo sach hai...Ya tumhe apni begunaahi mein kuch kehna hai...

 **Daya:** Haan...Sir Shreya ne Jo kahaa vo sab sach hai...Aur mujhe kuch nahi kehna...

 **Abhijeet:** Jhooth keh rahe ho tum Daya...Sir...Sir yeah jhoot keh rahaa hai sir Aisa nahi hai...

 **ACP:** Shreya agar tumhaare saath galat hua hai...To main waada karta hoon Daya Ko sazza milegi...Bahut badi sazza...Nikhil Pankaj le jaao Daya Ko...

 **Nikhil:** Sir par...

 **Pankaj:** Sir Daya sir Humaare senior hai...

 **ACP:** apraadhi hai vo sirf apraadhi...

 _Nikhil and Pankaj move forward totals Daya while everyone pleading to ACP that Daya can't do something like this...While Shreya is just standing like a statue...Daya is continuously staring at her..._

 **Daya:** Sir main bas ek Baar Shreya se baat karnaa chaahta hu...Akele mein...Phir AAP jahaan chaahenge main chalungaa...

 **ACP:** No ways ek criminal...

 **Purvi:** Sorry sir par Daya sir ka gunaah saabit nahi hua hai...

 **Abhijeet:** Yes sir yeah ilzaam hai par yeah sache hai yeah zaroori nahi...

 **Shreya:** I have no problem sir...Ab yeah aadmi mujhe aur nahi Tod Sakta isse isse akele mein Milne mujhe koi problem nahi hai...

 _Soon Dareya entered a small room..._

 **Shreya:** Kaho jo kehna hai tumhe...

 **Daya:** Tumne mujhe pehchaana Shreya...

 _Shreya looked at his eyes he had tears in it...She doesn't know why but she felt pain at her heart..._

 _ **Mere toh saare savere**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Baahon mein teri thehre**_

 **Daya:** Bachpan mein humne saath mein bahut waqt bitaaya hai...Maine kabhi usse pyaar nahi samjhaa that par Haan ISS do hafte mein mujhe pataa chal Gaya ki main tumse tabhi pyaar karne Laga tha...

 _Shreya looked towards him yes it's first time when he is saying to her that he loves her..._

 _ **Meri toh saari shaamein**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Tere saath dhal rahi hai**_

 **Shreya:** Yeah tumhaara kaun sa naatak hai...Itnaa Ajeeb Kyun behave Kar rahe ho tum...

 _Daya held her hands and squeezed them lightly..._

 _ **Thoda saa bhi shaq na karna**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Tumse mera jeena-marna**_

 **Daya:** Mujhe pata hai tumhaare saath ho hua hai vo galat tha...I know tumhaare liye mushkil hai par tumse galti ho gayi Shreya...

 **Shreya:** Kehna kya chaahta ho tum...

 _She tries to get her hands out of his hands but she can't...Because her hand is not able to push him..._

 **Daya:** Main tumse nahi milaa Shreya...Main tumhaare saath nahi that Manaali mein...Maine tumse shaadi nahi ki...Aur na hi Humaara koi bachaa tha...

 _Shreya starts getting aggressive with his talks she took the nearby instrument and pierced it at Daya's shoulder..._

 **Shreya:** Tum jhoot keh rahe ho...Tum...Tum apni galtiyaan se bhaagna chaahte ho...

 _Daya held her tightly and let her face him..._

 _ **Tum chal rahe ho toh saansein  
Mere saath chal rahin hain**_

 _ **Oh humsafar… oh humnavaa…  
Be-shart main tera huaa**_

 **Daya:** Nahi Shreya main apni galtiyon se nahi bhaagunga main galat tha jo tumhe ladhne diya vo bhi akele...Lekin jo tum sach maanti ho vo sach nahi hai...Tum mujhe maar daalo main uff nahi karunga...Par Shreya yeah mat maano ki jisse tumne pyaar Kiya vo galat hai...

 _Shreya saw blood oozing from his chest...She take the instrument out and pressed the spot with her dupatta...Daya smiled at her...While she is not in her right mind now...After few minutes Daya is taken by Cid team...Shreya starts coming out of the hospital when she saw a man covering himself with shawl is moving inside...Suddenly he pushed by the other worker...His shawl falls...Shreya looked at the person..._

 **Shreya:** Daya...

 _She hides behind the pole...And saw his hand...He was wearing a ring...She recall the moment and realise that ring is not in Daya's hand...He came at her side while she hide herself..._

 **Man:** Kya...Kya wow finally that good for nothing girl come to my use...Usne karwaa diya Daya Ko arrest...Whoaaa ab aayega Mazza...

 _And he turns while talking to phone...Shreya be there frozen like stone...She is not able to understand her own love...She is done something that much bad...She rushes to Cid bureau...There is no one present except Abhijeet..._

 **Shreya:** I want to...I...

 **Abhijeet:** Daya se milnaa hai?

 _Shreya simply nodded..._

 **Abhijeet:** Shaam 5 baje... Parking lot ke paas...

 _Shreya waited and at 5 o clock she saw Abhijeet coming..._

 **Abhijeet:** Chalo main le Chalta hu tumhe...

 _Shreya sits at jeep and within some seconds she saw herself in a place...Abhijeet talked to his men to hack the cctv footage while he moved Shreya to a room...That room is fully dark in colour...Shreya saw Daya seated there...She is dumbstruck at this moment and really doesn't know how to react...While Daya can't control his emotions he hugged her tightly..._

 _ **Aaja zindagi tujhse**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Aadhi aadhi baant loon**_

 _ **Meri subah tu jee le**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Teri shab main kaat loon**_

 **Daya:** I know...I know ki tum mujhe Pehchaan logi...

 _Shreya said nothing she even doesn't held him..._

 _ **Aur kuch Khuda naa de**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Toh bhi usko maafi hai**_

 **Daya:** I am sorry...I am sorry agar main tumhaare pyaar Ko pehle samajh jaata to tumhe itni taqleef nahi jhelni padhti...

 _With his each words she starts crying and her voice start getting more wider with her cry...All her pain...All the moments of torturing...All the moments of love she spend with that man is haunting her...She cried a lot..._

 _ **Pyaar tera mill gaya**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Sirf itna kaafi hai**_

 **Daya:** Shhh Shhh shaant Shreya... Please shaant...

 **Shreya:** Main...Main...Apna pyaar...

 _And she cried like a small child...Whiile Daya is not able to control her this time….._

 _ **Chaahe jahaan se chalun main  
Tujhpe hi aake rukun main  
Ab dil mein rakh naa sakunga  
Koi doosra junoon main**_

 _ **Oh humsafar… oh humnava…  
Be-shart main tera huaa**_

 **Daya(pov):** Kya Karun main Bhagwan ji...Jis Insaan Ko main kabhi dukh nahi pahuchana chaahta uske dukh Ko kaise Kam Karun...Kaise inn aansuon Ko rokun...Kaise...

 **And I will end this chapter here I hope there is no confusion left...So what will happen next who is the guy wants to plot Daya...And how will Daya will be saved...Is there going to be united even after all these?**

 **Keep loving Dareya**

 **Yours Ardhchaaya**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here is the new chapter for all of you…Dear guest ji and all other readers I know the story is turned up as I end the ghost track and that's why you are not liking it and even I am getting very less reviews….**

 **But as I have started the story the plot is decided I will try to make it more entertaining but it will take time…EVEN THOUGH IF YOU DON'T WANT ME TO CONTINUE THE STORY YOU CAN REVIEW I WILL DECIDE ON NUMBER OF REVIEWS WHETHER TO WRITE NEXT CHAPTER OR NOT…..**

 **After few days**

 _Daya and Shreya came out of court wearing garlands…..Reporters rushes to their side…..Daya looked happy while Shreya is with no expression…..Daya held her hand while she looked towards him…._

 **Reporter1:** So Mr Dayanand finally happy married to beautiful girl….

 _Daya and other Cid team members laughs…._

 **Reporter2:** Kaisa lag rahaa hai aapko Shreya ji ab Mrs Dayanand bann ke….Sunaa hai kuch din pehle aap ne Daya Sir pe aarop lagaaya tha ki unhone aapke bache ko maara…..Aapki dost Surbhi ka qatl bhi unhone kiyaa to iss shaadi ka kya matlab….

 **Shreya(very low and trembling voice):** Vo mujhe galatfehmi thi…..Mere Daya aisa kuch nahi kar sakte….Ab sab sort out ho chukaa hai…Issliye humne shaadi ka faisla liyaa…..

 **Reporter3:** To kya aap kehna chaahti hai aapne jhoot kahaa tha…..Kya aap Mr Dayak o phasana chaahti thi….

 _Tears are filled at Shreya's eyes while her eyes kept looking at floor…..Daya held her hand and puts his hand around her arm…._

 **Daya:** Mam…..Aap aise kaise baat kar rahi hai…..Jo hua vo ho chukaa hai…..Aaj ki khabar sirf yeah hai ki maine aur Shreya ne legally shaadi kar li hai…..Shreya ne jo kahaa tha vo sach tha….

 **Shreya:** Nahi tha…..Maine sach nahi kahaa tha….

 _Shreya is about to speak more but Cid team cuts the wires and live recording too…..Daya and other teammates took her in…..Here another person looking at the TV got really angry…._

 **Man(angry):** Iss Shreya ki to…Mera kaam to kiyaa nahi balki shaadi rachaa ke baith gayi…..Iss Dayak o to main barbaad karunga hi par Shreya Rani tumne mera jitnaa samay barbaad kiya hai…..Pehle tumhe usse chukaana hoga…..You….

 _Scene cuts and every CID team member reaches Daya's house….While Shreya is welcomed at Daya house smilingly only she is too tensed…._

 **Purvi:** Vaise humaari Bhabhi to bahut sundar hai Daya Sir….

 _Daya smiled and blushed lightly…..While Shreya remain stern…._

 **Taarika:** Shreya…..Be happy….

 _Shreya smiled very lightly looking at her….._

 **ACP:** I know Shreya tumhaare liye kuch asaan nahi hai…..Bahut mushkil hai…..Jo ho rahaa hai vo bahut galat bhi hai par…Par asli gunehgaar tak pahuchne kaa humaare paas aur koi chaara nahi hai…..

 **Abhijeet:** Vo jo koi bhi hai vo sirf tumhaara tumhaare bache kay a Surbhi ka gunehgaar hi nahi balki ek bahut badaa criminal hai…

 **ACP:** Aur uss Criminal ko pakdaane ke liye tumse itti badi kurbaani maangi hai humne ho sake to humein maaf….

 _ACP fold his hand infront of Shreya…._

 **Shreya:** Nahi Sir…..Please mujhe aur chota mat feel karaayiye…..Aap sab log to mere liye kya nahi kar rahe hai…Itne dino se mujhe khush rakhne ki har koshish karte hai…..Purvi ji Taarikaa ji mujhe apni behan ki tarah pyaar karte hai…..Aur Daya….

 _She looked at Daya's eyes and then held her face at low position….._

 **Shreya:** Daya…..Jin pe maine itnaa ganda ilzaam lagaaya vo to mujhse shaadi tak…Main bas yeah chaahti hu ki vo gunehgaar pakdaa jaaye…..Jald se jald….

 **Abhijeet:** Issliye hi humne yeah plan banaaya hai…..

 **Daya:** Ab vo jo bhi hai baahar zaroor aayega…..Aur agar ek baar vo mil gayaa to main usse zinda nahi chodunga…..

 **Taarika:** Par Daya tumhe Shreya ko bhi protect karnaa padega…Vo insaan Shreya pe hamlaa bhi kar saktaa hai….

 **Daya:** Aap log chinta mat kariye mere rehte huye…..Shreya ko ab koi kuch nahi kar sakta….

 _Soon every team members are gone…..Shreya keep seated at hall while Daya does some work of CID case…After some hour when he came outside he saw her still wearing the garland and looking towards floor….._

 **Daya:** Shreya…..

 _Shreya looked at him…..Her eyes has tears…..Daya thought to not disturb her but leaving her like this is not good too…._

 **Daya:** Tum fresh ho jaaye main dinner banna detaa hu….

 **Shreya:** Mujhe bhook nahi hai…Bas neend aa rahi hai…Main…main dusre room mein jaaun….

 _Daya nodded…._

 **Daya:** Agar koi zaroorat padhe to mujhe awaaz de dena…Good Night Shreya….

 **Shreya:** Good night….

 _Shreya enters to another room…..Daya heard her sobs throughout the night but said nothing to her…..At morning there was emergency hence he rushes to bureau he ask Purvi to take care of Shreya…He came late at night…..As he enters the kitchen he saw Purvi's note_

" _Sir I have insisted but Shreya is not ready to eat anything"…._

 _Daya enters to Shreya's room light is off…..He on the light and saw Shreya touching her belly and then she is touching herself with disgusted look…..Daya move forward he put his hand at Shreya's shoulder while she throws off his hand at very second….._

 **Shreya:** Chuo mat mujhe…..Mat chuo mujhe…Tum mere Daya nahi ho…Nahi ho mere Daya…..

 _Daya felt a pain at his heart but he took a deep breadth….._

 **Daya:** Shreya…..Shreya…..Shhhh…Shhhh…Calm down…..See main Daya hi hoon…..Daya tumhaara Daya…..

 _Shreya looked at his eyes…..And then she saw his hand cut down and blood oozing from it…..Shreya held his hand….._

 **Shreya:** Daya…..Daya…..kitna dard ho rahaa hogaa na…..Main first aid laati hu….

 _And she rushes outside and within one second she came with first aid box…..She start applying the ointment at his hand with all love and care….Suddenly her hand stopped…._

 **Shreya:** Mujhe kaise pataa ki first aid box aapke room ke 2nd column mein hai…Main to yahaan pehli baar kal hi aayi hoon na…..

 _She remain confused while Daya looked at her…._

 **Daya(pov):** Kaise bataaun Shreya ki tum yahaan aa chuki yahaan reh chuki ho…..Kyun sab itnaa alag hai Shreya kyun…

 **Shreya:** First aid ho gayaa…..

 **Daya:** Shreya vo…..Khaana khaaye….

 **Shreya:** Aap khaa lijiye Daya mujhe bhook nahi hai…..

 **Daya:** Kal se kuch nahi khaaya Shreya…Please chalo ab…..

 **Shreya:** Mujhe Sach mein bhook nahi hai…..

 **Daya:** No…Ab main tumhaari ek nahi sununga kahaa na chalo…..

 **Shreya(angry):** Kahaaa na maine nahi khaana mujhe aapko samajh nahi aata kya…Kyun peeche pade hai….

 **Daya:** Nikaal liya gussa ya abhi baaki hai…..Ab chalein….

 _Shreya unwillingly went and be seated there…..Daya take the food and about to serve….._

 **Daya:** Aaaah….

 _And then he got a tight slap at his hand…._

 **Shreya:** Jab dard hai to kyun hero bann rahe hai aap….Baithiye main khaana nikaalti hu….

 _Daya sits while Shreya serve food…She took some food at her plate too but she is not eating…..Daya finishes his food and saw Shreya just looking at food and playing with spoon…._

 **Daya:** Pataa hai Shreya…Kuch din pehle main apni ek friend se milaa tha…..Bahut alag bahut judaa…..Pataa hai jo mann mein aata tha keh deti thi binaa soche samjhe….

 _Shreya looked at Daya…..And he continued story of his meeting with Shreya's soul…._

 **Daya:** Pataa hai usne sab se pehle mujhse kya poocha?That ki main usse dekh saktaa hu…..Seriously tum socho kitni pagal hogi vo…..Aur apni pehli meeting mein she told me that she loves me…..She loves me from eternity…..

 _Shreya felt uncomfortable….She does'nt want to know that….._

 **Shreya:** To….Aap yeah baat mujhe kyun bataa rahe hai….

 **Daya:** Kyun ki duniya usse pagal samjhe iss darr se usne jeena nahi choda tha Shreya…..Tumhaare saath jo huaa vo dusro ki galti thi…..Aur uski sazza khud ko deke tum apne saath jo kar rahi ho vo to paap hai…..

 **Shreya:** Please mujhe aapka koi bhaashan nahi sunna hai…..

 **Daya:** Mat suno Shreya…..Par jaise meri baat nahi sunni vaise hi unn baton ko bhi mat suno jo tum khud se keh rahi ho…..Khaana khaao Shreya…..Aage badho…..Please…..please…..

 _Shreya said nothing…..Daya took the spoon and feeds her…..While she does'nt disapprove him…..She ate silently….._

 **Daya:** Mirchi…..Mirchi nahi tumse khaayi nahi jaati na…

 _And he seperates mirchi from her plate….She ate silently…..And starts going to her room when Daya came running to her…._

 **Daya:** Shreya…..Vo….

 **Shreya:** Ji….Boliye….

 **Daya:** Vo yeah lo cousions tumhe extra cousion ki aadat hai na…Aise neend nahi aayegi….

 _Daya went while Shreya felt something fishy since Daya knows everything about her even before she told him…..Here Daya came to his room and remembers the time…._

 **FLASHBACK STARTS…..**

 _Daya has proposed to Shreya and after he saw her home at Manali he is back to his house…._

 **Shreya:** Daya…..Aap aa gaye….

 **Daya:** Shreya dikh nahi rahaa tumhaare saamne khada hu main….

 **Shreya:** Vo kya hai na Daya main practice kar rahi thi…Jab tum aise hi bureau se vaapis aaoge to main pyaar se kahogi Aji aap aa gaye….

 _Daya smiled at her antics…._

 **Shreya:** Aji khaana nikaalun….

 **Daya:** Aji apne haath se khilaa bhi dijiye…..

 _Shreya let him sit in chair and sat at his lap…..She hugged him tightly in that position….._

 **Shreya:** Kitnaa achaa lagta hai na yeah sab…..Main tum aur mere bache….

 **Daya:** Mere bache?

 **Shreya:** Haan meri cousions unpe sir rakhe binaa main kaise soungi….Par ab to main soungi hi nahi…..

 **Daya:** Aapko kya chinta aapki cousion hai na jispe aap Sir rakh sakti hai….

 **Shreya:** Kahaan….

 _Daya place her head at his chest and hugged her tightly….._

 **FLASHBACK ENDS…..**

 _Daya smiled remembering old moments….Suddenly he got a call…._

 **Daya:** Haan Abhijeet kuch pataa chala….

 **Abhijeet:** Daya Shreya abhi ghar pe hi hai na…..

 **Daya:** Haan Abhijeet vo so rahi hai…..Kya hua bataao?

 **Abhijeet:** Daya tum please control karna apne aapko….

 **Daya:** Tum bataao Abhijeet…..Kya hua….

 **Abhijeet:** Daya inn sab ke peeche Arjun hai….

 _Phone fell from Daya's hand…..He lose his balance and hits the table due to which lamp also comes to floor…..Shreya heard the voice and came running to Daya's room…She saw Daya sitting at floor with thud he had tears in his eyes….._

 **Shreya:** Daya…..Daya….

 _As she came to his side…..Daya does'nt know when he hugged her tightly and starts crying and apologizing to her….._

 **So I end this chapter here…..So who is Arjun?How will CID team caught him…Will Dareya ever going to meet again…..If you want answers please do reviews…**

 **KEEP LOVING DAREYA  
YOUR'S ARDHCHAAYA**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for all the reviews…I am sorry I am not good in investigation scene but the plot required it now so you have to deal with my stuff please go through it…From next chapter story will turn romantic just bear it…Thanks for reading and loving this story…..**

 **Shreya:** Who is Arjun?Kya yeah vahi Arjun hai...

 _Daya wipes his tears off...And starts telling her the entire story..._

 **Daya:** Arjun is with us in Mamta foundation...Bachpan se hum dono mein bahut competition tha...He always wanted to be at top...Kab uski chaahta junoon bann gayi pataa hi nahi chalaa...

 **Shreya:** I do remember vo Humesha aapke saath rehta tha...Aur shayad mere paas bhi aana chaahta par maine kabhi dhyaan hi nahi diya...

 **Daya:** 3 saal pehle usne mujh pe jaanlewa hamla kiyaa tha...Par Abhijeet aur baaki team members ki help se main Bach Nikla...

 **FLASHBACK STARTS**

 _The time we took him to jail..._

 **Arjun:** Daya bahut pachtaava hoga tum Ko tumne mera sab Cheena hai…...Ab main tumhaara sab Cheenunga...Tumhaara Naam tumhaara rutba sab...

 **Abhijeet:** Bakwas band karo apni tum Humaare hote huye Daya ka haal bhi baaka nahi kar sakte...

 **Arjun:** Main ek aisi chaal chalungaa ki Daya ki poori zindagi uske aankhon ke saamne raakh ho jaayega...

 _And then he shared an evil smile..._

 **FLASHBACK ENDS...**

 **Daya:** Meri wajah usne tumhe...I am sorry...

 _Shreya said nothing she took a deep breath moves to kitchen and gave a glass of water to Daya..._

 **Shreya:** AAP shaant ho jaayiye….Aage kya karna hai yeah bataayiye...

 **Daya:** Humein pataa chal Gaya hai ki Arjun kahaan thehra hua hai...Kal hum vahaan chaapa maarenge...Yahaan Purvi rahegi Tumhaari Suraksha ke liye...Kyun ki vo Yahaan zaroor AA Sakta hai...Bas tum humein signal de dena agar kuch bhi galat Lage to...

 _Shreya simply nodded and moved to her room…..She closed the light…...Tears made ways through her eyes..._

 **FLASHBACK STARTS**

 _Shreya is sad since everyone laughs at her when she told them that she wants to be a wife of Daya..._

 **Arjun:** Kya hua Gudiya? Kyun ro Rahi ho?

 **Shreya:** Yeah Daya bhi nahi kuch nahi samajhtaa...

 **Arjun:** Tumhe Daya hi kyun chahiye...

 **Shreya:** Kyun ki Daya best hai...Aur main usse bahut pasand karti hoon...

 **Arjun:** Aur agar main kahun ki main Daya se zyada behtar hu to...

 **Shreya:** Nahi mera Daya best hai...Aur tum uski jagah nahi le sakte...Jaao yahaan se mujhe tumse koi baat nahi karni...

 **FLASHBACK ENDS...**

 **Shreya(pov):** I have never thought ki meri baaton ka tum pe yeah asar hoga...Jo torture tumne mujhe Manali mein kiya...Vo sab sirf issliye ki tum Daya se badlaa le paao...Arjun tumne bahut galat kiya...Agar tumhaare saath mil jaati to zindagi bhar khud ko kosti rehti...

 _Shreya lie at the floor while crying and she slept there only..._

 **NEXT MORNING**

 _Shreya heard a knock at door...She got up while opening the door she saw Daya there..._

 **Daya:** Are you Ok now?

 _Shreya simply nodded..._

 **Daya:** Shreya...I am going Arjun ke adde pe...Purvi aa gayi hai...You take care...

 _Daya starts going..._

 **Shreya:** Suniye...

 _Daya turned..._

 **Shreya:** Apna khayaal rakhiyega...Please...

 _Daya thought to hug her once and tell her how much he loved her...But he know this is not the right moment...The tears at her eyes are not going to leave her that easily...The smile in which he fell is nowhere to see...He promised himself that he will end the chapter of Arjun today itself..._

 _Daya and team reached there...They searched all around and found the traces of Daya's pic...Even the TV...The photo in which a cross is made at Daya's pic..._

 **Abhijeet:** Sir...Yeah aadmi to Daya ke peeche pagal kaise sab cheeze batori hai isne...

 **ACP:** Par yeah Arjun humse zyada der bach nahi paayega Abhijeet...Isne plastic surgery karra li sab kar liya par apne kaarnaamo se yeah bach nahi sakta...

 _The whole team is searching the evidence when someone hit at Daya's head...But before he can shout he shuts his mouth...He dragged Daya inside and wear his clothes to come between the team members..._

 **Arjun:** Sir maine har jagah dekh liya yahaan Arjun nahi hai I think humein usse koi aur dhoondna chahiye...

 **ACP:** Tum sahi keh rahe ho Daya humein yeah sab kuch forensic bhej ke koi aur raasta nikaalna hoga...

 _Arjun smiled evily...And the entire team moved from the place leaving Daya behind...Arjun passed the entire day just personating himself as Daya...And later on reaches to his home..._

 **Purvi:** Thank god Sir aap aa gaye...Shreya ne aaj bhi kuch nahi khaaya...Vo apne aap ko iss trauma se baahar laa hi nahi paa rahi hai...

 **Arjun:** Don't worry Shreya ko to main dekh lunga...

 **Purvi:** Matlab Sir...

 **Arjun:** Tum jaao main sambhaal lunga...

Purvi left the house...While Arjun smiled evily he looked at Daya's pic...

 **Arjun:** Finally I got what is meant for me?Kitne paapad bilwaaye tumne Daya...Kitne...Par kehte hai na ant bhala to sab bhala...Aakhir jo jiskaa hotaa hai usko hi miltaa hai...Bas ek cheez reh gayi jaise tumhe maara na vaise iss Shreya ko maarunga...Ek baar yeah hat jaaye to dil ko thandak padegi...

 _Shreya is at her room...Suddenly she saw a plate come towards her side...She looked and found Arjun..._

 **Shreya:** Daya aap...Aap theek hai?

 **Arjun:** Billkul theek hu Shreya...Tumhaara Daya bilkul theek hai...

 **Shreya:** Arjun?Tum yahaan pe...

 **Arjun:** Wah kitna jaldi pehchaana tumne mujhe...Ek bacha hone ke baad...Sorry sorry ek bacha marne ke baad you got to know ki main Daya nahi hoon...

 **Shreya:** Kya karne aaye ho tum yahaan...Chale jaao yahaan se...

 _Shreya is getting scared she is putting herself behind the bed..._

 **Arjun:** Darte nahi Shreya...Humne to ek dusre ke saath kya kya nahi kiya...Kaise darr sakti ho tum mujhse...

 **Shreya:** Please koi hai...Koi hai...Jaao yahaan se Arjun please...

 **Arjun:** Jaaun...Main kyun jaaun?Jaane ka samay to tumhara hai...Kaafi dheet ho tum 10 mahine se zyada saath rahe hum kitne atyachaar kiye maine tumpe...Par ek baar bhi tumne uss Daya ko chot nahi pahuchne nahi di...Main bhi tumhe chot nahi pahuchaaunga bahut shaanti se upar bhejunga...

 _Arjun starts taking steps towards her..._

 **Shreya:** Dayaa...Dayaaaaa...Purvi...Please Arjun please...

 _Shreya hits the table and saw the lamp there...She stands while acting she is scared and as Arjun approached to her...She hits him at his head..._

 **Arjun:** Aaaaaaaah!

 **Shreya:** Bahut ho gaya tumhaara khel...Main koi pyaada nahi hoon jisse tum apni chaalein chalo...

 _She starts hitting him at his head...The flash of memories that how he cheated her?How he impersonate Daya and took advantage of her love...How she told him that she is going to pregnant...And the way he mistreted her...Tears are rolling through her eyes...Suddenly Arjun hits her backward and pressed her neck..._

 **Shreya:** Aaaah!

 **Arjun:** Yeah galaa pehle hi daboch daalna tha mujhe...Aaj zinda nahi chodunga tujhe...Aaj tu...

 _He pressed her neck more tightly it's hard for her to breathe now...Daya came there and held his hand...He slapped him hard and Arjun lie at floor..._

 **Arjun:** Daya tum?

 **Daya:** Plan to bahut achaa tha tumhaara par tumhe kya lagaa CID tumhaare tak pahuchegi nahi…Kapde to change kar liye par joote reh gaye…So chip bhi reh gayi jisse mujhe meri team ne dhoond liyaa…Shreya ko humne pehle hi sab bataa diyaa tha…

 _Arjun got terrified seeing him there…_

 **Daya:** Bahut ho gaya tumhaara maut ka taandav...Agar mere rehte meri Shreya ki taraf ab aankh bhi uthaayi na to yahi gaadh dunga...

 **Arjun:** Tumhaari Shreya?Vo tumhaari Shreya kaise hui...Vo to meri hai...Mere bache ki maa...

 _Daya slapped him very hard...And start beating him...Soon the whole CID team rushed there...Purvi held Shreya...While SHreya hugged her tightly and starts crying...Daya stopped the team..._

 **Abhijeet:** Daya par...

 **Daya:** Nahi Abhijeet...Yeah CID ka gunehgaar hone se pehle mera gunehgaar hai...Shreya ka gunehgaar hai...Mere aur Shreya ke bache ka gunehgaar hai...

 _Shreya looked at him tearly..._

 **Daya:** Shreya ka pyaar sacha tha aur vo humesha apne Daya ke liye tha...Dhoka isne diyaa hai...Bacha sirf Shreya ka nahi mera bhi marra tha...Shreya ke liye vo humaare pyaar ki nishaani thi...Aur mere liye bhi thi...Usse maar daala isne...

 _Daya beats him hardly...And take his gun out..._

 **Abhijeet:** Daya nahi...No Daya please kanoon sazza dega isse...

 **Pankaj:** Sir aap phas jaayenge Sir...

 **Nikhil:** Sir please aisa mat kariye...

 **Purvi:** Sir please...

 **Daya:** Kanoon isse bahut baad mein sazza dega...Don't worry Shreya ka bacha accident mein marra tha par tha vo murder...Yeah murder par hoga accident...

 _Daya took the gun in Arjun's hand and wore a glove...He shouts him to press the trigger...And after several attempt Arjun pressed the trigger...His blood flows through the walls of house...After few hour the case is dismissed telling that Arjun must have done suicide because he is surrounded by all the CID members...And he does'nt want to be surrendered..._

 _Shreya and went to her room and looked around...She remebered Daya saying..._

 _"Bacha sirf Shreya ka nahi mera bhi marra tha...Shreya ke liye vo humaare pyaar ki nishaani thi...Aur mere liye bhi thi...Usse maar daala isne..."_

 _Shreya wiped her tears off..._

 **Shreya(pov):** Stop Crying Shreya...Stop crying...You should be happy jisse tune pyaar kiya vo buraa nahi hai...Uska dil bahut saaf hai...Tabhi yeah faisla liyaa hai maine...

 _Shreya opened Daya's room door...She saw him lying at bed...She goes there and sat at his side..._

 **Shreya:** Pataa hai aapko Daya maine aapse pyaar jaane kab kar liyaa...Main to tab kuch jaanti hi nahi thi...Samajhti bhi nahi thi par aap se pyaar kar baithi...Par apne pyaar ki aapko sazza to nahi de sakti...I am going Daya...Aapki zindagi se dur...Ho sake to aage badh jaayiyega...Aur apne liye kissi aise ko chuniyega jo aapse deewano ki tarah pyaar kare...

 _Shreya bends down and kissed at his forehead..._

 **Marke Bhi Na Vaada Apna Todenge  
Ek Duje Ka Saath Kabhi Na Chhodenge**

 **Shreya:** Take care...Bye...

 _Shreya starts going when her hand is held by Daya...She looked around and saw tears at his eyes..._

 **Apna To Sadiyon Janmon Ka Naata Hai  
Jaan Se Jaan Ko Kaun Juda Kar Paata Hai  
Tere Siva, Tere Siva**

 **Daya:** Jaa rahi ho...

 **Shreya:** Aap jage huye the...

 **Daya:** Itne saalon baad to jagaa hun...Itne saalo baad to apne pyaar ko pehchaan paaya hu...Kaise sotaa?

 **Shreya:** Please mujhe jaane dijiye...

 _Shreya had tears in her eyes..._

 _ **Tere Siva Iss Dariya Ka Nahin Koi Kinaara Sanam  
Ho, Nahin Koi Kinaara Sanam**_

 **Shreya:** Main aapke laayak nahi hoon Daya...

 **Daya:** Kisne kahaa?Maine...Mere laayak ho yaa nahi yeah decide karne waali hoti kaun ho tum...

 **Shreya:** Please Daya samajhne ki koshish kijiye...Main apnaa ateet nahi bhulaa paaungi...Aapko vo khushi nahi de paaungi...

 **Daya:** Kaun si khushi?Mujhe kuch nahi chahiye...Sirf tum chahiye bas tum...Tum chaaho to hum...

 **Shreya:** Daya please...Please main nahi jaanti aap mujhse itnaa pyaar kyun karte hai?Par ab mujhe jaane dijiye...Vaqt ne chaaha to phir kabhi milenge...Phir kahin kissi roz...Please...

 **Daya:** Baahar gaadi aa rakhi hai usme mera khabri hogaa usse bataa dena vo tumhe jahaan jaana hai chod dega...Mujhe pataa tha tum nahi rukogi...Main haar nahi maan rahaa hoon apne pyaar ke liye bas apne pyaar ko khud se ladhne ke liye aage bhej rahaa hoon...

 **Shreya:** Aap...Aap sab jaante the...

 _Daya puts his hand at her forehead and adjusts her hair..._

 _ **Tere Naam Humne Kiya Hai Jeevan Apna Saara Sanam  
Ho, Jeevan Apna Saara Sanam**_

 **Daya:** I have love you...Kab...Yeah to tum bhi nahi jaanti...Apnaa khayaal rakhnaa Shreya aur haan proper neend lena...Because neend bahut important hai...

 _Shreya looked at him confusingly...Daya hugged her tightly...Shreya loose herself at his grip...He putts his hand at her cheek..._

 _ **Jo Kuchh Bhee Bacha Jeevan Me  
Woh Maine Tere Naam Kiya**_

 **Shreya:** Chalti hoon...

 **Daya:** Chalti hoon nahi kaho jaa ke aati hoon...Bye take care...

 _Daya held her hand and hold her suitcase with his other hand...He opened the car door placed her things..._

 **Daya:** Rakh diya samaan...

 _Shreya is just looking at him...Daya turned and starts going to his home...He had tears in his eyes...Shreya is about to sit at car...But then she turns and ran towards Daya...She hugged him from back side..._

 _ **Jo Pal Bhee Bacha Dhadkan Me  
Woh Maine Tere Naam Kiya**_

 **Daya:** I love you Shreya...And I will miss you...

 _Shreya said nothing she hugged him tightly and ran from there..._

 _ **Tere Siva, Tere Siva  
Tere Siva Iss Dariya Ka Nahin Koi Kinaara Sanam  
Ho, Nahin Koi Kinaara Sanam  
Tere Naam Humne Kiya Hai Jeevan Apna Saara Sanam**_

 _ **Ho, Jeevan Apna Saara Sanam**_

 _She sat at car while crying where Daya came at his house and sit there...Remembering all the moments together...He cried aloud..._

 **So aap mein se kitne log mujhe maarne waale hai…Maine alag kar diya Dareya ko….To kaise aayenge Dareya ab paas…Raahein alag hone ke baad bhi kya phir se yeah prem kahaani mil paayegi…Kyun kiya Daya ne Shreya ko alag…Jaanne ke liye DO REVIEW…**

 **KEEP LOVING DAREYA**

 **YOUR'S ARDHCHAAYA**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey here is the new chapter I hope you will like it...Thans for reading and reviewing the story till now...**

 **After 6 months**

 _It's night time around 1 am at night...Daya came out from the bureau fully exhausted...These criminals do nothing just irritates him all day long...He rest his head at pillow...Suddenly he felt two hands approaching to his neck...He looked around and smile to see her wife there..._

 **Daya:** Shreya...

 _Shreya smiled lightly..._

 **Shreya:** Kaisa rahaa aaj ka aapka din?

 **Daya:** Kaisa Raha kya Kaisa rahaa bhaag bhaag ke cheetah ban Gaya hu main...

 _Shreya chuckled at his comment..._

 **Shreya:** Oh my cutie pie...Cheetah...

 **Daya:** Has lo...has lo...thak Gaya hoon main bilkul...sir Dard se Phatt rahaa hai...

 **Shreya:** Oh to main Apne pati ka sir dabba deti hu...

 _She start pressing his head...Daya pulls her at his side...Shreya land at his lap..._

 **Daya:** Itnaa pyaar Karti ho to chupaati Kyun ho?

 **Shreya:** Kahaan chupaati hoon arre AAP kahe to Abhi AAP par saara pyaar lutaa du...

 _And she starts tickling him..._

 **Daya:** No Shreya hahaha Shreya stop it...You are really unique...Hahaha

 **Shreya:** Main aapke liye khaana lagaati hoon...

 _Shreya went to kitchen Daya followed her...As she is about to touch the utensil everything went from her approach...She saw Daya smiling at door..._

 **Shreya:** Jal Kukde hasiye mat AAP...

 **Daya:** Hassu na to kya Karun?

 **Shreya:** Jaayiye kal se main aapse Milne nahi aaungi...Ek to aapse Milne aao itni dur se aur AAP mujh pe haste hai...

 _Daya hugged her from back..._

 **Daya:** I am sorry Mera Babu...But kya kare AAP to Yahaan AA jaati hai Lekin vo nahi jiska hum dono Ko intezaar hai...

 **Shreya:** Bangalore mein Apne kaam hai usse vaise bhi jaane Ko tumne hi kahaa tha...

 **Daya:** Rokta to jaise Ruk jaati...

 **Shreya:** Koshish to karte nahi janaab ne to gaadi taiyaar Rakhi thi...Chalo ab khud nikaalo apnaa khaana...

 **Daya:** Haan Haan pataa hai...Vaise ek baat hai tum antique ho kahin bhi prakat ho jaati ho...

 **FLASHBACK STARTS...**

 _The day Shreya went from Daya's house...He came to his room and starts crying...He was lying at bed and as he turns and looked at the ceiling..._

 **Daya:** Aaaaaaaaah!

 _He screamed aloud and fall from the bed...Shreya flew upto his side..._

 **Shreya:** Kya hua Daya?

 **Daya:** Dur hatto...Hatto...Tum yeah udh kya rahi ho...

 **Shreya:** Main to tumse milne aayi hu...Udhi neele aankho se judi baatein khwaabon se...Udhi main jaane ye kahaan...

 _Daya saw Shreya's soul roaming all around the room...And before he can control himself she extinguish right before him...Daya rubbed his eyes..._

 **Daya:** Yeah kahaan gayi...Abhi maine Shreya ko hi dekha tha na...

 _He called the person..._

 **Daya:** Mukesh baitha diya tumne Shreya ko...

 **Mukesh:** Yes Sir...Vo gaadi mein hi so gayi thi...Abhi uth ke just andar hi gayi hai...

 _Daya smiled...Next day he take a bath and moved to take his shirt...As he side his clothes...He saw Shreya seated there...Before he can react anything...She hits him right at his chest...And he falls into floor..._

 **Daya:** Shreya ki bachi...

 _He throws the cousion at her which passes her..._

 **FLASHBACK ENDS...**

 _Shreya smiled remembering everything...Daya sat at the dining table and starts eating..._

 **Shreya:** Tum mujhe waapas kab bulaa rahe ho?

 **Daya:** Bulaane ki kya zaroorat hai tum to binaa invitation ke kahin se bhi aa jaati ho...Mere ghar ka har window har door...Sab mein latki ho tum...

 **Shreya:** That's not funny Daya...I hate you a lot...

 **Daya:** But I love you...Thanks for sleeping a lot...

 **Shreya:** Tumne hi to kahaa tha neend lena...Neend bahut zaroori hoti hai...

 _Daya kissed at her forehead..._

 _Dareya sat at sofa and chat for hours...Later on Daya drifts to sleep...Shreya adjusts him at sofa and kissed his forehead...While Daya just hugged her lightly...Soon Shreya's soul extinguish from there..._

 **AT BANGALORE**

 _Shreya heard a constant knock at her door..._

 **Shreya:** Aa rahi hoon bhaiya...Mera Sir...Aaaah!

 _And there she saw Mr Pinto infront of her...Mr Pinto has helped her a lot all these days...He is middle aged man little weak from mind but a very good person by heart..._

 **Shreya:** Kya hua Mr Pinto?Itni raat mein aap yahaan...

 **Mr Pinto:** Haan main tumhe kuch dene aaya tha...Maine socha ki tum khush ho jaaogi issliye abhi hi aa gaya...

 **Shreya:** Bataayiye kya laaye hai aap?

 _Mr Pinto handover her a template..._

 **Shreya:** Whoaa contest for Dancing queen it's great...

 **Mr Pinto:** Haan aur main chaahta hoon ki tum isme participate karo...

 **Shreya:** Main?Nahi Mr Pinto main kaise...

 **Mr Pinto:** Kaise nahi?See contest mein maanga hi kya hai...Dance...Pichle 6 mahino se mere dance class ke bacho ko dance sikha rahi ho...Aur khud bhi sikhne jaati ho...And you are very good in it...

 **Shreya:** Par...

 **Mr Pinto:** Par kya?Tumhaare Pati manna karenge kya?Main baat karun kya...Kya naam hai unkaa...Haan Mr Dayanand...Tv pe jinke saath aayi thi tum...

 _Mr Pinto is about to call Daya...When Shreya held his hand..._

 **Shreya:** Nahi Mr Pinto aisa nahi hai...Daya mujhe nahi manna karenge...But sikhaana dance aur karna dono mein antar hota hai...Main kaise?

 **Mr Pinto:** Main tumhaara form bhar rahaa hoon no excuse haan...Agar tum mujhe apnaa bhaai maanti ho to you have to participate...

 **Shreya:** Ok...Ok I will...

 _Mr Pinto smiled and hugged her tightly...He went from there...Shreya looked at clock it's 6 am..._

 **Shreya:** Yeah Mr Pinto bhi na kabhi bhi ghar mein aa jaate hai...Uth jaa Shreya bahut saare kaam hai aaj...Pehle poora ghar saaf karnaa hai order kiye huye lunch box dilwaane hai...Then dance class jaana hai sikhne and then Mr Pinto ki shaitaani sena ko dance sikhaana hai...

 _Shreya got up...She got freshen up and starts getting ready...As she is about to put sindoor at her maang...She remembered the way she and Daya married in court...How he put garland around her?How they signed the papers..._

 _" Tumhaari Shreya...Vo tumhaari Shreya kahaan hai...Vo to meri Shreya hai...Mere Bache ki maa"_

 _Shreya remembered Arjun saying this...She closed her ears tightly so that she can't hear anyone...She take a deep breathe...And looked at the Daya's pic beside her table..._

 **Shreya(pov):** I miss you Daya...I miss you so much...Par main tumhaare saath nahi ho sakti...Tum to bahut khush ho apni zindagi mein naa...Par main yahaan aaj bhi tumhaari raah taak rahi hoon...

 **FLASHBACK STARTS...**

 _2 months before...Shreya is passing through a TV shop...Where she saw Daya's interview...She went inside the showroom..._

 **Reporter:** Well done Mr Dayanand...Kehna padega aap aur Mr Abhijeet CID Mumbai ke do heere hai...Koi bhi badaa criminal aap se nahi bach sakta...

 _Daya gave a weak smile..._

 **Daya:** Hum kahaan...Humaara desh hi itnaa mahaan hai mam ki yahaan har kahin koi na koi desh ki seva ke liye tatpar hai...

 **Reporter:** Vaise Sir kahaa jaata hai ki har successful aadmi ke peeche aurat ka haath hota hai...To aapki life mein...

 _Daya smiled while Shreya's heart skipped a beat..._

 **Daya:** Sahi kahaa...Aur main bahut khaas hoon ki mera pyaar humesha mere saath hotaa hai mere qareeb...

 _Daya looked at his right side...Shreya saw no one present there...But she felt bad seeing Daya's reaction..._

 **Daya:** Bilkul ek antique piece hai vo apne pyaar ke liye duniya ki banaayi reet bhi todh sakti hai...

 _Shreya felt bad and starts going from there..._

 **Person:** Yeah 6 ghante pehle shoot hui video kyun chalaa rahaa hai kuch LIVE chalaa...Jisse customer attract ho...

 _Shreya once again looked at Daya's pic...And then the shop owner changed the channel..._

 **FLASHBACK ENDS...**

 **Shreya:** Kyun main sochti rehti hun din bhar Daya ke baare mein issliye raat mein bhi mere sapne mein vahi chaaye rehte hai...Hush...Aise to main pagal ho jaaungi...

 _Suddenly she got a call...She saw the caller id's name...It's from Purvi...May be she met her for some days 6 months before but she became her very good friend...They talk almost everyday..._

 **Purvi:** Daya Sir kar diyaa hai maine call aap thora to patience rakhiye...

 **Abhijeet:** Patience...Aur Daya...Isko to uski spelling bhi naa aati hogi...

 **Daya:** Tum dono bakwaas band karoge...Abhijeet agar Taarika ji tujhe chod ke chali jaaye to tujhe problem naho hogi...Chul nahi kategi...

 **Abhijeet:** Kategi...Par main itnaa pagal nahi hoon ki Taarika ji ke jaane ke liye car mangwaaun...

 _Before Daya can fight further...Shreya picked the call..._

 **Shreya:** Hello Purvi kaisi ho?

 **Purvi:** Main badhiya hoon SHreya tu kaisi hai...

 **Shreya:** Main bhi bilkul badhiyaa hoon...

 _Daya took a sigh of relief..._

 **Shreya:** Pataa hai Purvi...Mr Pinto aaye the aaj kissi competition mein unhone meri entry ki hai...

 **Purvi:** Wow that's great...Kab hai competition...

 **Shreya:** Yeah to maine dekha nahi...Vo bahut insist kar rahe the to bas haan kar di...

 _Abhijeet saw Daya dancing over his seat..._

 **Daya:** Yes...Yes...Plan work out...

 **Purvi:** Arre wah yeah to badhiya hai...

 **Shreya:** Tum bataao bureau mein sab kaisa hai?

 _Purvi looked at Daya and then smiled..._

 **Purvi:** Sab yaa sirf Daya Sir...

 **Shreya:** Daya theek hai na...Unhe kahin chot to nahi lagi...Unki tabiyat theek rehti hai na...Khaate peete hai dhang se yaa nahi...

 **Purvi:** Mujhse kya pooch rahi hai main Daya SIr ko phone de rahi khud pooch le...

 _Purvi turned off the speaker and gave phone to Daya...Daya moved out of the bureau to talk with her..._

 **Daya:** Hello...

 _Shreya smiled hearing his voice..._

 **Daya:** Hasogi hi baat nahi karogi...

 _Shreya said nothing..._

 **Daya:** Main bilkul theek hoon...Koi hai yahaan jo raat mein jab main nahi khaata to deewaaro pe latak ke darra ke dhamka ke mujhe khaana khilaa deta hai...Koi hai yahaan jo mujhe neend nahi aati to apnaa haath mere sir ke upar rakh ke sulaa deta hai...Aur chot pe marham bhi lagaa detaa hai...Kuch bologi nahi...

 _Shreya took a sigh...Daya heard her..._

 **Daya:** Galti jisne ki usse to sazza mil gayi...Par jinhone nahi ki unki sazza khatam hi nahi ho rahi...Achaa yeah bataa do ki tum theek ho ya nahi...

 **Shreya:** Main theek hun Daya...Phone rakhti hu gate pe koi hai...

 _And she cuts the call...Daya smiled atleast he had a talk with her...Abhijeet came there and put his hand at his shoulder….._

 **Abhijeet:** Do you think this plan will work out?

 **Daya:** Yes…This will…..

 _Mr Pinto is standing infront of Shreya's door…..She took the pamplate and starts reading it…._

 **Shreya:** What? Aapne to nahi bataaya tha ki last round mein I have to dance with my husband….

 **Mr Pinto:** Vo maine bhi abhi hi padhaa…..Ab kya karein form to bhar aaya?

 **Shreya:** No ways main participate nahi karne waali…..

 _She puts the pamplet at side and moved to her room…_

 _Daya remembered his last night talk with Shreya's soul..._

 **Shreya:** Aap mujhe kab bulaa rahe hai?

 _Daya saw an article in newpaper..._

 **Daya:** Aap kahe to abhi bulaa le...

 _And he winked towards her..._

 **So I end this chapter now...Tell me how was it...Please Do Review guys...I got only 7 reviews in previous chapters less reviews tends me to wrote less...**

 **Next chapter Shreya will meet Daya after 6 months...Is now she is going to be in relationship with him...**

 **KEEP LOVING DAREYA**

 **YOUR'S ARDHCHAAYA**


	14. Chapter 14

**So here is the new chapter I hope you will like it…Extremely sorry for late update…..**

 **After 5 days**

 _Daya is pacing here and there…._

 **Daya:** Mr Pinto where is Shreya?Maine Shreya ko aapke bharose wahaan rakhaa tha na…Wo kaise binaa bataaye kissi ko kahin chali gayi…..

 **Mr Pinto:** Main nahi jaanta Sir…Meri tabiyat theek nahi thi…Aur vo Hospital se hi kahin chali gayi…..Sirf Sorry kahaa ki bataa ke nahi jaa sakti…

 _Daya cuts the phone in anger….Daya got a call and went on for the investigation…He was busy in his work all day long…Even at night he does'nt get time to go home….He was surprised that Shreya does'nt appear to him once…It means she does'nt take a nap…_

 **Abhijeet:** Kya bhai tu taiyaar nahi hua….We have to reach to the competition…..

 **Daya:** Kaise taiyaar hoon Abhijeet?Pata hai na tujhe main iss competition ke liye kyun ready tha…Shreya thi isme…But ab…Pataa nahi kahaan gayi hai….Pataa hai kal raat se milli bhi nahi…Pakka soyi nahi hai mujhe bahut fikar ho rahi uski…..

 **Abhijeet:** Mere Bhai…..Teri chinta laazmi hai…Par DCP Sir ke orders hai…Humein wahaan pahuchna hoga…..Shaam ko main khud tere saath Shreya ko dhoondunga…

 _Daya with heavy heart got ready…The Cid team reached at the junction…..They were seated as the honourable guests…_

 **Anchor:** We are really obliged to have our whole CID Mumbai team here…DCP Sir confirmed that they will support us in this competition….So I will like to welcome our contestants to show their rocking performances….

 _One by one several people came…..All with their beautiful dance…..Daya thought to get up from there but then he looked towards the orphanage children…Who are going to benifited by all the people's entry…He sighed and sits….._

 **Anchor:** SO at last the last performance of the day…Please welcome on the stage Miss Shreya…..

 _Daya looked around and saw her appearing at stage…Her eyes are nervous….Her hands trembling…May be because of all what she got from this place?Shreya looked around and found Daya staring at her…He gave her expression of thumbs up and she smiled lightly….._

 **Shreya:**

 _ **( Yahaan Har Kadam Kadam Pe Dharti Badle Rang**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Yahaan Ki Boli Mein Rangoli Saat Rang... ) (2)**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Dhaani Pagdi Pehne Mausam Hain**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Neeli Chaadar Taane Ambar Hain**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Nadi Sunehri Hara Samundar Hain Re Sajila**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Des Rangila Rangila Des Mera Rangila... (4)**_

 _Daya is just looking at her…For some seconds he found her soul at her…She is smiling…..The whole CID team is rejoicing her dance…She is too good in it….._

 **Shreya:**

 _ **Sindoori Gaalon Wala Suraj Jo Kare Thitholi**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Sharmeelen Kheton Ko Dhank De Chunar Peeli Peeli**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Ghoonghat Mein Rang Panghat Mein Rang Cham Cham Chamkila**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Des Rangila Rangila Des Mera Rangila... (2)**_

 _Daya heard the huge round of applause for her…Indeed the most beautiful performance of whole competition…Shreya bends down and thanks the audience she can heard "Once more…..Once more"…And also "Shreya…Shreya…..Shreya"…Shreya waved her hands and smiles lightly…She looked towards Daya and smiled lightly…_

 _The first round of competition ends…..Purvi and the whole team came to meet Shreya…..Purvi hugged her tightly…._

 **Purvi:** Tu to chaa gayii yaar…Kya dance karti hai tu?

 **Taarika:** Yes Shreya…..Tumhe humein bhi dance sikhaana hoga….For god sake you are at fire today yaar….I Loved it….

 **Abhijeet:** Well done Shreya…..

 _Daya just looked towards her…He said nothing….._

 **Purvi:** Chal main andar chalti hu…..Teri help karne ko….

 **Shreya:** Nahi Purvi…..I mean thank you aap sab ko yahaan tak aane ke liye…..Lekin agar main aap sab se zyada samay milli to sab ko lagega ki I am misusing you all…Issliye please competition tak hum na mile to achaa hai…..

 **Taarika:** To kya tum apne ghar nahi jaaogi….

 _Shreya looked at Daya…..She remains silent and lifts her head in no….._

 **Abhijeet:** Taarika ji I think mujhe aapko kissi se milaana tha…..Purvi tum bhi aao…..

 _Taarika and Purvi understands and they went from there….Shreya looked towards Daya…_

 **Shreya:** Sorry…..

 **Daya(rudely):** Kis liye?

 **Shreya:** I know…Mujhe aapko bataa dena chahiye tha yahaan aane se pehle…..Aur do din se apnaa phone bhi band rakhaa hai maine…..

 **Daya:** Main kaun hota hoon tumhaare baare mein jaanne waala….

 **Shreya:** Please Daya aisa mat….

 _Daya hugged her tightly…..He patts her head and cried….._

 **Daya:** Pata hai…Kitna darr gaya tha main…..Kahaan kahaan nahi dhoonda maine tumhe…..Kabhi meri sunti nahi ho bahut ziddi ho tum…I hate you…..I hate you….

 _Daya got away from the hug…._

 **Daya:** I am sorry wo….

 **Shreya:** It's ok…No problem…..

 _Silence prevailed in between…Both are looking at each other but does'nt know what to say…._

 **Disha:** Hey Shreya…..What are you doing here?Let's go…Mr Dayanand…..I am your big fan…..Hi…..

 _Shreya looked at Daya….While Daya handshakes with Disha…They had a selfie together….._

 **Disha:** Tujhe selfie nahi chahiye Shreya aa na….

 _Disha pulls Shreya…They took a selfie….._

 **Disha:** How handsome he is….

 _Shreya looked at Disha and smiled…_

 **Disha:** Sir you are so handsome and hot…..And Sexy and…..

 **Shreya(angrily):** Disha bas kar…..Kitna chedegi…..You have a boyfriend na….

 **Disha:** To…..Kya mujhe right nahi hai handsome ladko se baat karne ka…..Sirf tujhe hai…As if inpe tera copyright hai…..

 _Disha is called by other participants she moved there…While Shreya looked towards Daya…._

 **Shreya:** Uski mazzak ki aadat hai…..

 **Daya:** You mean…..Usne mazzak mein kahaa ki main handsome hoon…Hot hoon…In real I am not…..

 **Shreya:** Daya aap kaisi baat kar rahe hai?You are too handsome and good looking…Aur maine aaj tak aapse handsome aadmi nahi dekha…..

 _She bites her tongue…..Daya smiled….._

 **Daya:** Acha lagta hai na…Jab tumhaara pyaar tumhaari tareef kare….

 _Shreya got nervous…..Daya held her hand and squeezed them lightly….._

 **Daya:** Bahut acha dance kiya tumne…..I am happy ki tum apne sapno ke liye aage badh rahi ho…And I wish that you won this competition…..

 _Shreya simply nodded…._

 **Daya:** Main chaltaa hoon…Koi zaroorat ho to bataa dena….

 _And then he goes from there….._

 **2 days passed**

 _Shreya has cleared her second round too…She is really nervous because the third round is dance with her husband…She does'nt know how to contact Daya…_

 **Abhijeet:** Kya bhai kyun has rahaa hai phone ko dekh dekh ke…..

 **Daya:** Vo…..Shreya call aayega na…..Ab third round jo honaa hai….

 **Taarika:** Vo to theek hai…..Lekin…..Tum dance kar paaoge Shreya ke level ka…..

 **Daya:** Kya Taarika tum mujhe underestimate kar rahi ho…..Tumhe kya lagtaa hai main practice nahi karta…..Pichle ek hafte se main aur Shreya practice kar rahe hai…..

 _Daya bites his tongue and remembers that he is practicing with Shreya's soul…..Not her…..It's very complicated how can he explain it to his fellows….._

 **Taarika:** Kab practice ki tumne?

 **Abhijeet:** Kya Taarika pagal hai yeah kuch bhi boltaa hai…..Aap kya iski sun rahe ho….

 **Taarika:** Achaa main chalti hoon…..Aaj Salunkhe sir ke saath conference mein jaana hai….Bye….

 _Taarika goes…..While Daya thanks Abhijeet to save him….._

 **2 hours passed**

 _Abhijeet saw Daya just pacing here and there…..He was checking his cell phone at every next moment….._

 **Abhijeet:** Phone ghoorne se usme call nahi aayega….

 **Daya:** Kahin Shreya ne meri jagah kissi aur ko apna partner banaane ka to nahi soch liya….5 din baad competition hai…..Aise to hum haar jaayenge….

 **Abhijeet:** Daya….Zyada to nahi pataa mujhe but vishwas hai ki Shreya kissi aur ko apnaa partner nahi banaayegi….

 _Suddenly Daya's phone rang he ran and saw ACP as caller id….._

 **Daya:** What?

 _Daya cut the call….._

 **Daya:** Sunrise hotel mein ek bahut badaa accident ho gayaa hai…..We all have to go…..Shreya bhi wahi thehri hai…..Kahin usse kuch….

 _Here Shreya and the other people are standing outside the hotel…..The cylinder got blast and the entire place starts burning…Fire alarm is ringing…..Shreya is with all the other people there…..Suddenly there she saw a young man crying a loud…._

 **Man:** Let me go…..Sir please let me go…..My wife is pregnant vo upar hi hai…She will die…..Please mera bacha marr jaayega…Please….

 _Shreya heard his pleadings…..She remembered how she was praying to Arjun to not kill her child…Tears made their ways through her eyes…..She saw a side opened there…And ran inside…._

 **Shreya:** Bache ko kuch nahi hona chahiye…..Kuch nahi hona chahiye….. Shreya saw the pregnant lady lying at the bathroom…..

 **Woman:** Aaaaaaaaaah…Aaaaaaaah…..Mera bacha….Aaaah…Aaaaah…..

 **Shreya:** Please someone help us…..Please…..Shhhh…..Shhhh…Shaant ho jaayiye…..

 _Two other cops came there and held the pregnant lady in arms….._

 **Shreya:** Araam se…..Aap please inhe right wing mein le chaliye…..Wahaan aag nahi lagi hai….She will be safe…..

 **Disha(shouts):** Shreya…..Shreya…..Yeah ladki kahaan gayi…..

 _Disha saw CID team coming there…She saw Daya and ran to his side….._

 **Disha:** Daya Sir…..Daya Sir….

 _Daya turned and saw her…..His eyes traces for his love but she is nowhere to see….._

 **Daya:** Disha saare participants to aa gaye…..Shreya kahaan hai….

 **Disha:** Sir vo Shreya…..Vo andar bhaag ke chali gayi…..Maine bahut koshish ki but ruki hi nahi…..Sir please usse bachaa lijiye…..please….

 **Purvi:** Don't worry kuch nahi hoga usse tum pareshan mat ho….

 **Abhijeet:** Chalo Andar….

 _Daya and the team enters…..First they go to kitchen area…..Due to blast 5-6 chefs died…..Whole place got shady…._

 **Purvi:** Sir yahaan to sab bahut bigad chukaa hai….

 **Abhijeet:** Itna badaa accident kaise ho sakta hai…..Bechaare masoom log…..

 _Daya and other team mates look around…..Daya was busy on searching evidence when the hug board attacks right behind his shoulder and head….._

 **Daya:** Aaaaaaaaah!Aaaaah!

 **Abhijeet:** Dayaaaa…..

 _Abhijeet helped his buddy to stand…Who lost his balance at that moment….._

 **Daya:** I am fine don't worry…..Choti si chot hai….

 _Daya stands up and as he touch his head he saw blood oozing from there…He knows his shoulder is hit badly….._

 **Pankaj:** Sir kissi ke chilaane ki awaaz aa rahi hai….

 **Daya:** Yeah to kissi lady ki awaaz hai…Kahin Shreya to nahi…..

 _Daya and Pankaj head towards upward….Daya and Pankaj reached at a room in right wing…..Daya saw Shreya helping the woman….._

 **Shreya:** Shhhh…..Shhh…Shaant ho jaayiye kuch nahi hoga….Try to push….Garam paani chahiye….

 _Shreya came outside to bring hot water….._

 **Daya:** Shreya…..Kya kar rahi ho tum yahaan…..Chalo niche chalo….

 **Shreya:** Daya wo….Wo…..

 **Daya(angrily):** Samajh nahi aata hai kuch…Marna hai tumhe…..Kuch bhi karti ho…..

 **Shreya:** Daya shaant ho jaayiye hum….

 **Daya(angrily):** Aaj main tumhaari ek nahi sununga…..Bahut ziddi ho tum…..That's my order baahar niklo yahaan se…..

 _Purvi and Abhijeet also reaches there…._

 **Shreya:** Daya aap….

 **Daya(shouts):** I said that's my order….

 **Shreya(shouts+angrily):** Bol Liya aapne….That's my order…..That's my order…Ab hum bole…..Hum andar jaa rahe unki madad karne binaa awaaz kare humaare peeche peeche chaliye aur humaari madad kijiye…Nahi to…..Aapne bahut piano bajaa liyaa mujrimon ke daaton se…..Iss baar piano hum bajaayenge…..

 _Abhijeet and Purvi burst into Smile…While Daya looked towards him angrily….._

 **Shreya:** Chaliye ab…..Follow me…..

 _Daya reluctantly agrees and follows her….._

 **Shreya:** Jab duniya mein doctor nahi the…..Tab bhi bache paida hote the…..I have seen it…Bas aap humaare vo cheeze laayiye jaise jaise hum bol rahe hai…Baaki hum sambhaal lenge…..

 _Daya gave the different things what Shreya advised him to her…Shreya does her work…..With all the difficulties…While Daya is not able to handle the pain he had…..He squeezed the blood coming out…..And hide it everytime…Finally Daya heard the crying of baby….._

 **Shreya:** Ladka hua hai….

 _Daya looked towards the little creature…..He saw tears in Shreya's eyes…..As he moved forward to took him…..He felt dizzy…..Shreya helped him to carry the little baby…..Daya carried him and smiled…..Soon the doctors team reaches there…They goes to saw the woman…..And even her family came there….._

 **Shreya:** I am so happy ki vo bachaa bach gayaa…..

 _Shreya saw Daya's moment…._

 **Shreya:** Kya hua aapko?

 **Daya:** Kuch nahi bas…..Choti si chot hai…..

 **Shreya:** Mudiye….

 **Daya:** Nahi vo…..

 **Shreya:** Daya Mudiye…..Oh God itnaa khoon…..

 _Soon she said this…Daya looses his balance and falls at her…Shreya hugged him tightly….._

 **Shreya:** Daya…Dayaaa…..

 _She laid him at ground….._

 **Daya:** Choti si chot tum pareshan mat ho main sher hoon itne se mujhe kya hoga….

 **Shreya:** Aap Sher jungle mein honge…..Abhijeet Sir…..Abhijeet Sir…Please help us….Please…..

 **Daya:** Tum bilkul aise hi chilla rahi thi mujhe bachaane ke liye jungle mein…Aur tab bhi jab muje bukhaar hua tha…..

 _Daya remembered how her soul tries to save him at all the destinations…..Daya held her hand tightly….._

 **Daya:** Iss baar bhi gaayab nahi hogi na…..Nahi hogi na…..

 _Shreya just looked towards him with mixed expression and tries to remember when she saved him in jungle…The team comes to saw Daya…While Daya keeps muttering the same thing….._

 **So I end the chapter now…Tell me how was it do review…..To kya Shreya ko pataa chal jaayega apni aur Daya ki mulaaqat….Kya Daya aur Shreya phir se ek ho paayenge…..**

 **Next chapter…Shreya took care of Daya and got confused with his talk of meeting at jungle…**

 **KEEP LOVING DAREYA  
YOUR'S ARDHCHAAYA**


	15. Chapter 15

**Here is the new chapter I hope you like it…..Please do review…..**

 _Daya is resting over the bed and entire team surrounding him….Shreya is just looking towards him….She is feeling really bad just because of her anger he is in pain….._

 **Taarika:** Kya zaroorat thi tumhe hero banne ki Daya…Bahut khoon beh chukka hai…..

 **Abhijeet:** Bhaisahab ko kissi aur ki sunni kahaan hoti hai…Kuch ho jaata to….

 **Pankaj:** Daya Sir aap ek baar bataa to dete….

 _Shreya said nothing she was just looking at him keenly…._

 **Daya:** Ab main theek hoon na…Ab to sab shaant ho jaao…..

 **Taarika:** Koi theek nahi ho…Do din tak complete bed rest….Nahi to chot badh jaayegi…..Aur uske baad bhi stress nahi lena bilkul bhi…..

 **Daya:** Arre nahi mujhe dance competition mein jaana hai…..

 _Shreya looked at Daya…She felt bad and held her head at downwards…She heard her name from outside….And moved from there…..Disha came and hugged her tightly….._

 **Disha:** Ohooo you are very smart…Haan your first baby…..

 **Shreya:** Kya bol rahi ho Disha?

 **Disha:** I am sorry…I mean…Tumne delievery mein help ki na…..So tumhara pehla bacha…..

 **Shreya:** Maine kahaan Daya ne bhi meri bahut madad ki thi….

 _Disha's face lit up while hearing Daya's name….._

 **Disha:** Tu Daya Sir se milli thi…Main bhi milli thi unse….Teri help karne ko bheja tha maine…..

 **Shreya:** Haan aur uss chakkar mein unhe chot lag gayi…..Bechaare…..

 _Disha put hands at her shoulder….._

 **Disha:** Don't worry teri galti nahi thi it's ok….Ho jaata hai…Abhi hum unke paas jaayenge tu unhe sorry bol diyo…Tujhe achaa lagega…Abhi chal chotu ke mummy Papa tujhse milne chahte hai…..

 _Shreya nodded and moved to that side…She met with baby's father and mother…..They thanked her…And request her to give blessing to little baby…_

 **Shreya:** Agar aap ko theek lage to kya main 5 minute ke liye baby ko le ke jaa sakti hu…..

 _Shreya got the permission and enter to the room with Disha and baby where Daya was lying….Daya opened his eyes and looked to them…Shreya helped Daya to held the baby…Daya smiled looking towards the little creature….._

 **Disha:** Daya Sir…Baby is to cute na…Kitne pyaar se aapko dekh rahaa hai…

 **Daya:** Bahut pyaara hai…

 _He tries to bend down to kiss the baby…But due to pain he is not able to do so…Shreya took the baby in her hands and sits just beside him…Daya kissed at baby's hands…_

 **Disha:** Sir ab aap kaise hai…I mean aapki tabiyat theek ho gayi…Koi madad chahiye ho to…..

 **Shreya:** Disha…Tumne promise kiya tha…..

 **Disha:** Ooops…Sorry…Yahaaan rahungi to pakka aapka dimaag khaa jaaungi…Main baby ko uske mom dad ke paas chod ke aati hoon…Shreya tu Daya Sir se baat kar le jo tujhe karni thi…..

 _Disha said every thing in hurried tone and rushed with the baby…Shreya felt hesistant….As she know Daya is just looking towards her without blinking his eyes….._

 **Shreya:** I am sorry Daya…..

 **Daya:** Kis liye?

 **Shreya:** Vo…Uss waqt piano waali baat…Maine vo josh mein bol diya tha…..

 **Daya (smiled):** It's ok…Vaise that's the cutest thing….Jo mujhe kissi ne kabhi bhi boli…Tum gusse mein bahut pyaari lagti ho…..

 **Shreya:** Aap apnaa khayaal rakhiyega…Zyada pareshan mat hoyiyega…Thori der mein car aati hogi sambhaal ke jaayiyega…..

 _Shreya starts going from there…While Daya held her hand…She turned and looked towards him….._

 **Daya:** Tumhe aaj meri chinta nahi hogi…Kya aaj bhi tum mujhe akela chod dogi?Bachpan mein to ek kharoch pe har pal saath rehti thi….Aaj itni badi chot sehne chod dogi…Itna buraa hoon main…..

 _Shreya felt bad of his words…She knows he never express but he is sad inside…It's upto her to marry him or not and she decided to caught the criminal she will marry him….And now….She is running away from her own responsibilitites….._

 **Shreya:** Daya…Please mera haath chod do…Main kamzor padh jaaungi…This is not easy for me too…..But what else I can do?Main sab itni jaldi nahi bhulaa sakti…Please let me go…..

 _Shreya and Daya were too engrossed at their talks that they does'nt got to know that someone is hearing them secretly….._

 **Daya:** Main tumhe kamzor nahi banana chaahta Shreya…..Ok…As your wish…Bye…

 _He left her hands and Shreya came outside she saw Disha standing there…Looking at her keenly…Soon Daya went to his room….Shreya told Disha everything from starting about her and Daya as she is insisting too much….._

 **Disha:** Aur tune unhe kahaa ki tu yahaan aa rahi hai…..

 **Shreya:** Aur kya kehti…Abhijeet Sir…Purvi….Dr Taarika hain unke paas unka khayaal rakhne ko…..

 **Disha:** Aur unki wife…..

 **Shreya:** Humaari shaadi samjhote mein huyi hai…..

 **Disha:** Par ho gayi hai na…Shreya pagal hai kya tu…..Kaise chod sakti hai tu uss insaan ko jisne tera saath diya hai humesha…

 **Shreya:** Disha main kissi ki jhootan hoon…Kaise main….

 **Disha:** Tu kya baatein le ke baithi hai….Itni achi kismet hai teri ki koi tujhe itnaa pyaar kartaa hai…Aur tu hai ki…Dekh tujhe jo sahi lage vahi kar…Par haan ho sake to apne pyaar ko ek chance de…Vo bechaare vahaan teri raah dekh rahe honge…Ab teri marzi hai jaana hai ki nahi jaana…..

 _Disha left Shreya at room…..And she kept on thinking….._

 **AT DAYA'S HOUSE**

 _Daya looked over the ceiling…He is remembering the time he practiced with Shreya's soul….._

 **FLASHBACK STARTS…..**

 **Shreya:** Daya tumse achaa dance na mere gali ke bache bhi kar lete hai….

 **Daya:** Aisa mat kaho…Dekho Shreya…Kitna acha dance…..

 _Daya tries to repeat the step but falls in ground…Shreya starts laughing…_

 **Shreya:** Rehne do tum…You are too funny…..

 **Daya:** How's that?Tum dance karna main kick maarunga…Haiyaa…Haiyaa….Dhroooom….Dhrooom…

 **Shreya:** Humara dance competition hai Daya…Muh se bike nahi chalaani hai….I think Shreya must have to choose another partner…

 **Daya:** Noooooo….I am the only choice for her….No way…

 **Shreya:** So all the best and dance dhroooom….Dhroom…

 **Daya:** I know the dance…Bachapn mein you know I won the dance competition first prize….

 _Daya raised his collar…_

 **Shreya:** Yes I remembered…And the song is Machli jal ki rani hai….Jeevan uska paani hai…..MAchli banne the tum…..

 _Daya made a face while Shreya kept on laughing…_

 **Shreya:** Machli dance…I will surely have more suitable partner for me…

 **FLASHBACK ENDS…..**

 _Daya opened his eyes with jerk and shouts….._

 **Daya:** No…..No…Shreya tumhaara koi aur partner nahi ho sakta…

 _He looked around and found no one at room….He took a sigh of relief….Soon he saw Shreya entering at room with a tray in her hand….He smiled that finally her soul is back to him…(Oops he forgots her soul can't carry anything *wink*)_

 **Shreya:** Kya hua Daya?Koi buraa sapna dekha…..

 _Daya held her hand as soon she kept the tray at side and pulls her in bed…..Shreya landed at his chest…Her heart starts beating fastly…Daya moved his fingers through her hairs…_

 **Shreya(whisper):** Daya…Dayaaa….Koi aa jaayega…..

 **Daya:** To kya hua?Phir bhi koi tumhe dekh nahi paayega…

 **Shreya:** What?

 _Daya puts his head at her lap….And be their comfortably…._

 **Daya:** Pataa hai Shreya maine abhi bahut buraa sapnaa dekha…

 _Shreya gently places her hand at his head….._

 **Shreya:** Kya dekha?

 **Daya:** Yahi ki tum kissi aur ko apnaa dance partner banna rahi ho….Main buraa dancer hoon na….Ek baar dance kiya hai zindagi mein vo bhi…..

 **Shreya:** Machli jal ki rani par…..I remember…Aap bahut cute lag rahe the…..

 _She smiled remembering his dance moves…Daya held her hand tightly and squeezed them….._

 **Daya:** Shreya mere allawa kissi aur ko apne saath dance nahi karaayegi na…Tumhaare sikhaaye saare steps maine seekhne ki poori koshish ki hai….Shreya mujhe hi chunegi na…

 **Shreya:** Aap kya keh rahe hai mujhe kuch samajh nahi aa rahaa…Maine kab aapko dance…

 **Daya:** 7 din se hum practice kar rahe hai…Aur ab phir karenge….Raat bhar…..Itnaa hi to waqt hotaa hai humaare paas…Tum mujhe humesha follow karti ho na now it's my turn…I will follow you everywhere…Hum saath mein kitnaa khush hote hai humesha…..Shreya to mujhse pehle hi dur hai tum to mujhse dur nahi hogi na…We have to complete our antique love story…..

 _Shreya said nothing…She just listened to him silently…Daya heard the voice of team entering…_

 **Abhijeet:** Achaa Daya main aur Taarika chalte hai…..Oops….Romance karte waqt gate to band kar liya karo…..

 _Shreya puts Daya's head carefully at pillow…And stands up….Daya looked towards her shockingly…She just touched the pillow…She entered the room with tray….How he is not able to understand that she is not her soul but Shreya itself….._

 **Shreya:** Theek hai…Aap log chaliye main Daya ka khayaal rakhungi…Aur agar koi zaroorat padhi to I'll call you…..

 **Taarika:** Shreya just gave him prescribed medicines…

 **Shreya:** Yeah Dr Taarika I will…..

 **Abhijeet:** Take care boss…Vaise kehne ki zaroorat nahi Bhabhi jo hai yahaan…..Hum chalte hai…..

 _Shreya went to bid ye to Abhirika till door…._

 **Shreya:** Abhijeet Sir…..

 **Abhijeet:** Haan kya hua Shreya…..

 **Shreya:** Vo…..Main vo…..

 **Abhijeet:** Bolo Shreya…Hichko mat…..

 **Shreya:** Abhijeet Sir…Daya theek hai na…I mean…Unke Sir pe lagi kahin koi badaa ghaav ho….Vo bahut ajeeb baatein kar rahe hai…..Jaise…..

 **Abhijeet:** Jaise?

 **Shreya:** Jaise maine unhe dance sikhaaya…Unhe jungle mein milli…Ya unki jaan bachaane ki koshish ki…Bahut ajeeb ajeeb baatein…Main unse jaise roz milti hoon…Vo theek hai na…KAhin koi psychiatrist ki zaroorat to nahi…

 _Abhijeet laughed at her comment….._

 **Abhijeet:** Tumhe kya lagtaa hai Shreya…Daya ko tum bahut ache se jaanti ho…Tumhe sach mein lagta hai ki he needs a psychiatrist?

 _Daya who is listening everything attatched with wall….._

 **Daya(pov):** Psychiatrist?Mujhe…Main pagal nahi hoon…Ek to yeah ladki khud saari nautanki karti aur ab mujhe pagal khane bhej rahi hai…..

 _Shreya took a deep breathe and smile…._

 **Shreya:** No…..I am sorry Abhijeet Sir…Shayad main hi zyada soch rahi hoon…Mere Daya bilkul theek hai…Unhe kuch nahi hua….May be dawaai ke overdose se behki behki baat kar rahe hai…Aap jaayiye main unka khayaal rakhungi,…..

 _Daya smiled listening to Shreya's talk…..Abhijeet saw him hiding behind the wall….._

 **Abhijeet(shouts):** Sun liya Daya…Shreya ko tum pe bharosa hai ab tum deewar ke peeche se hat ke room pe jaao…..

 _Shreya saw Daya behind the wall and after hearing to Abhijeet's talk he ran from there…She smiled lightly…And bid bye to Abhijeet…She came to room and saw daya acting as he is sleeping….._

 **Shreya:** Mujhe pataa hai aap nahi soye…..Chaliye uthiye dawaai lijiye….

 _Daya kept on his acting….._

 **Shreya:** Daya aap uth rahe hai yaa main vaapis jaaun…..

 _Daya got up with a jerk….._

 **Daya:** Aaaaah…Aaaah…..

 **Shreya:** Shhhh…Shhhhh…Main dekh rahi hoon shaant ho jaayiye aap…

 _Shreya touched his shoulder and apply the ointment….._

 **Shreya:** Lijiye dawaai…Aur araam kariye…..

 **Daya:** Main dance….

 **Shreya:** Main kissi aur ke saath nahi dance karungi I promise…..Aap chinta mat kariye…..Aap rest kijiye yeah competition hum hi jeetenge….

 **Daya:** Sachi…Tum mere alaawa kissi aur ke saath…..

 **Shreya:** Daya…Aap mera pehla aur aakhiri option hai…Main ek baar bhatak chuki hoon apne raaste mein…Ab nahi bhatkungi…..

 **Daya:** Tum aaj bhi Arjun ko yaad karti ho…..

 **Shreya:** Nahi…..Main unn moments ko yaad karti hoon jo aapko samajh ke maine uske saath…..

 _She closed her eyes and stops as she can't say anything now…Daya held her hand firmly….._

 **Shreya:** I am happy aaj main uss baby ko bachaa paayi…..Just because of you…Aisa lagtaa hai ki apne bache ko bachaa liya ho…

 **Daya:** Mujhe bhi…Kaash hum tab bhi humaare bache ko bachaa paate…..

 **Shreya:** Humaare?

 **Daya:** Haan humaare…

 **Shreya:** Achaa aap araam kijiye…

 _Shreya helped Daya to put his head at pillow…While doing so…She is too closed to Daya….But got away as she felt uneasy….Even Daya does'nt stopped her…..Daya drifted to sleep….While Shreya is looking towards him with all the love….._

 **Shreya(pov):** Yeah competition mere liye bahut important hai…Mr Pinto ke bahut ehsaan hai mujh pe…..Une ilaaj ke paise de ke atleast main unki thori help kar paaun…Par kya iss baar main Daya ko akela chod paaungi?Kya main unhe chod ke iss baar vaapis jaa paaungi…..

 **So I end this chapter here…..Tell me how was it?Please do review…..**

 **In NEXT CHAPTER Shreys's success and is she going to left Daya forever?**

 **KEEP LOVING DAREYA**

 **YOUR'S ARDHCHAAYA**


	16. Chapter 16

**So here is the last chapter I hope you all like it…Thank you so much for reading and reviewing the entire story…**

 **5 days passed**

 _Shreya is standing at the dance competition…..She is looking towards the door…Today she is not sure that whether Daya is going to support her or not…No way he is not…He was too angry with her…_

 **FLASHBACK STARTS…..**

 _For the 4 days Shreya cared for Daya…She helped him at every moment….Even she made food for him and feed him lovingly…Daya is at cloud nine…She helped him to dress up and even does'nt care if he placed his head at her lap….Finally after so many days he got his love…He was too happy…_

 **Shreya:** Khaana ho gaya…..Main plates rakh ke aati hoon…..

 _Shreya moved outside while Daya smiled that finally she is back to him…He saw a message popped at her phone and as he picked it up he is shocked to see her ticket to banglore…..Daya kept the phone at side….._

 **Shreya:** Ab araam kijiye…..Main dance ki practice kar leti hoon…..

 **Daya:** Shreya…..Vo main pooch rahaa tha ki tumhe ticket karnaa hoga na Bangalore ka…Vaapis jaana hai na?

 **Shreya:** Ji…Vaapis…

 **Daya(angrily):** Shreya I support you everytime…Atleast you can tell me ki tumhe aur time chahiye…Maine abhi tumhaara phone…

 **Shreya:** Daya vo…..

 **Daya:** Kyun kar rahi ho yeah naatak haan…6 mahine se bhi to hum alag jee rahe the na…To…Ab kya ho gayaa?Kyun mere paas aa ka mujhe akela chodhna chaahti ho….Kyun?

 _Shreya saw Daya crying…_

 **Shreya:** Daya please…..

 **Daya:** Go Shreya…

 **Shreya:** Ji…..

 **Daya:** I said go Shreya…Main koi jhooti umeed nahi lagaana chaahta go…..Please go…..

 _Shreya tries to say but she knows everything must go in vain….She finally gave up and got back to hotel….._

 **FLASHBACK ENDS…..**

 _A tear fell from Shreya's eyes…She is trying to find him in the crowd but he is nowhere to seen…Shreya felt a hand at her shoulder she turns and saw Disha there….._

 **Disha:** Kya hua Shreya…Daya Sir nahi aaye…..

 **Shreya:** Mujhe nahi lag rahaa vo aayenge…Vo bahut gussa hai mujhse…..Mujhe ticket nahi karnaa chahiye tha but main kya karti unke saath kaise reh sakti hoon main…Mere saath hone se unhe baar baar vo yaad aayega…..

 **Disha:** Kya bakwas kar rahi hai tu Shreya…Daya Sir aisa kabhi nahi sochenge…Pyaaar karte hai vo tujh se…Kuch bhi bolti hai tu…Main jaa rahi hoon mera naam bulaaya gaya hai…Take care and all the best…..

 _Disha went to stage and soon the other participant too did her dance…Shreya is feeling restless and thought to go from competition when she saw Daya entering from backside…He looked towards her in calm expressions…He offered her his hand and they entered the stage for dance….._

 **Shreya:**

 _ **Teri aankhon mein sanwar rahi hoon**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Main sitaaron se guzar rahi hoon**_

 _ **Chalna bhooli thi thirak rahi hoon**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Choo liya tune mehek rahi hoon**_

 _Daya held her in arms and she can felt his breathe at her neck…She turned and held his hand while he tilts her….She looked at his eyes filled with tears…_

 **Daya:**

 _ **Har taraf yara dhuan dhuan tha**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Jab nahi thi tu mein bhi kahan tha**_

 _ ****_ _ **Jo dil dhadhkta hai yahi toh hai tu**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Jo saans chalti hai yahi toh hai tu**_

 _She wiped his tears off…And saw him having the same steps as she had….She remembered the time he is telling her that they were practicing for so many days….A series of her soul and his dancing passed through her mind….._

 **Shreya:**

 _ **Hmm…teri baarish huyi**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Main bhigti huyi gayi**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Main khili mein khili**_  
 _ **Main khili haan main khili**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Tere pyar mein**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Tere pyar mein**_

 _She can felt the repetition of her dance with Daya…As her body dashed with him she can felt in those arms for so many days….The dance ends with huge round of applause…Shreya does'nt know but she is holding his hands till now….They came back side…..Daya tries to remove himself from her grip…But it's too strong….._

 **Daya:** Shreya…Shreya…..

 **Shreya:** Sorry…Vo…..Main….

 _She lose her grip and starts going…..While Daya held her hands….._

 **Daya:** I am sorry Shreya…..

 _She turned and looked towards him…He took the deep breathe and continues….._

 **Daya:** I know it's not easy for you…..Baar baar mujhe dekhna…Mera chehra dekh ke tum pe kya guzarti hogi uss dard ka to main ehsaas bhi nahi kar sakta…Khudgarz ho gayaa tha main kuch der ke liye…..Yeah mera faisla tha ki tumhe zindagi bhar support karunga…..Jis pyaar ko main bachpan se samajh sakta tha usko ab nibhaaunga…Pataa nahi kaise kamzor padh gayaa…..I am sorry….

 _ **Main kab se bejaan tha**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Tu mil gayi jee utha**_ _ **  
**_

_**Zindagi hai mili**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Hai mili zindagi**_ _ **  
**_

_**Tere pyar mein**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Tere pyar mein**_

 _Shreya looked towards his eyes…..She has no courage to tell him that he is not wrong…_

 **Shreya:** Humein chalnaa chahiye…..Winners ka naam liyaa jaayega….

 _She can utter only that much…..Even though her heart has so many words but it's difficult to speak them at this moment…Soon the winner is announced and Shreya is entitled as the dancing queen…She came back to hotel…..Disha came and hugged her tightly….._

 **Disha:** I am very happy ki tu jeet gayi…You are really very good…..Bu haan kehna padega Daya Sir bhi kam nahi the….

 _Shreya smiled lightly….._

 **Disha:** Vaise itna acha pati jiska ho vo bhalaa kaise haar sakta hai…..Packing kar rahi hai….

 **Shreya:** Haan vo Bangalore jaana hai na…..

 **Disha:** Bangalore kyun?Daya Sir to yahaan rehte hai…To tujhe Bangalore kyun jaana hai?

 **Shreya:** Maine bataaya than a ki hum saath nahi rehte….

 **Disha:** Haan vo to pehle ki baat thi…4 din se to vahi hai na Daya Sir ke saath to ab kya hua?

 **Shreya:** Disha please main iss baare mein baat nahi karna chahti…..Main apni marzi se jaa rahi hoon aur Daya bhi mujhe support kar rahe hai…Unhone kahaa khud…..

 **Disha:** How can you be so selfish Shreya…4 din pehle Daya Sir ki choti sic hot tujhse sehan nahi ho rahi thi aur aaj tu bhaag rahi hai…Kal ko agar TV khol ke dekha aur sunaa ki Daya Sir mar gaye tab kya karegi…Jee legi unke binaa….Maaf kar legi khud ko…..

 _Shreya raised her hand in anger but then realise….._

 **Disha:** Shreya sacha pyaar naseeb waalon ko miltaa hai aur tu to itni lucky hai ki wo tere saamne baahein failaa ke khada hai…Par tu bhaag rahi hai…Shreya jaana hai to jaa lekin dhyaan rakhiyo tera ek faisla zindagi bhar tujhe aansoo hi dega…Qismat ne saalo pehle tumhe alag kiya tha…..Aur tu to itni mahaan hai ki Qismat ke milaane pe bhi bhaag rahi hai….

 _Shreya said nothing to her friend…..Just listens to her silently…..She looked towards the money and trophy…..Remembered the time she was with Daya…It's not easy for her too….._

 _Daya was placing the things he remembered how Shreya took care of him…..And now she is decided to leave…Even today he supports her…And he does'nt know when will she come back…..Is she coming or not he even does'nt know that too…..He closed his eyes and saw Shreya waving hand to him…..He opened his eyes with jerk and took his car keys moved towards the hotel…_

 **Daya:** Disha…Shreya….Shreya kahaan hai…..

 **Disha:** Vo…Vo to nikal gayi Airport ke liye…..

 _Daya got in shock…..He rushed and moved towards the Airport…..As he reaches there…._

 **Daya:** Bangalore jaane waali flight…..

 **Woman:** Sir flight to abhi abhi take off hui hai….Next flight ek ghante mein hai….

 _Daya distraughted came back and sits over the chair…He moved his hands at his eyes…_

 **Daya(pov):** Shreya…Kyun….Kyun chali gayi tum….Tumhe kya main itnaa buraa lagtaa hoon jo tumne mujhe ek aakhiri baar bye bhi nahi bola…Kya main itnaa buraa hoon tumhaari nazro mein…..

 _Daya cried a lot and moved to the bar…He took the wine…And headed towards the home…He opened the door….As he has drunked so much…He is not able to actually handle himself…As he is about to fall he felt two hands supports him…._

 **Daya(smiling):** Shreya….Shreya tum aa gayi…

 _He hugged her tightly….._

 _ **Lehraati hai meri aankhon mein kab se**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Zulfein teri aur baahein teri**_

 **Daya:** No…No…Tum to phir bhaag jaaogi jaise hi main sounga tum phir bhaag jaaogi…..

 **Shreya:** Aapne sharaab pi hai Daya…..

 **Daya:** No…..No…Maine sharaab nahi pee…..Maine nahi pee….

 _Shreya held him tightly and placed him at sofa…She is about to take the wine bottle but Daya snatched it….._

 **Daya:** Tum bhool kyun jaati ho Shreya…Tum bottle nahi chu sakti…Tum soul ho…Meri Shreya…Meri Shreya to mujhe chod ke chali gayi…

 _Shreya had tears in her eyes…She saw Daya's eyes full of hurt…..He is actually crying…_

 _ **Mein so bhi jaoon toh dil mera jaage**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Deewanon sa dekhe raahein teri**_

 **Daya:** Main tumhe support karta Shreya…Humesha karta…Par tum gayi kyun…

 _Daya placed her hands at both side of his cheek….._

 **Daya:** Mera chehra kya itnaa buraa hai…Kya tumhe mujhse itni ghin aati hai ki tum ruki bhi nahi…EK baar bye bhi nahi bola…..

 **Shreya:** Main aapke liye neembu paanil le ke aati hoon…..

 _Shreya starts going while Daya held her hand…He fell from sofa and sits in pleading position…_

 **Daya:** Main bahut buraa Shreya…Main nahi bachaa paaya tumhe…Uss darinde se…Na hi main humaare bache ko nahi bachaa paaya…..Bahut galti ki hai maine…Tum…Tum mujhe maar lo…

 _Daya starts slapping himself at his cheeks by her hands….._

 **Shreya:** Daya…Daya…Kya kar rahe hai aap…Daya….Shhh…Shhh…Shaant ho jaayiye…Main nahi hoon naraaz aapse please…..

 _She hugged him tightly…And caress his back…_

 _ **Sadiyon se mera rang roop yeh sara**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Tera hi hai tera hi toh hai**_

 _ **Sun le ke mujh mein hai jo pyara**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Tera hi hai tera hi toh hai**_

 **Shreya:** Uthiye…Chaliye aap araam kijiye…..Shhh…So jaayiye…..

 _Shreya let Daya slept over the sofa and she sits beside him holding his hands…_

 _ **Do rang jaise mile**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Jaise mile**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Lehron mein moti dhale**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Main dhali main dhali**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Roshni hai mili**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Tere pyar mein**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Tere pyar mein**_

 _They don't know when they drifted to sleep…Daya got up with constant ringing of his mobile phone he puts his hand at his mobile phone and picked it….._

 **Daya:** Hello…..

 **Abhijeet:** Kahaan tha Daya tu kal…Pataa hai kitna pareshaan huye sab…..

 **Daya:** Vo…..Main…..

 **Abhijeet:** Shreya aayi thi…Tere ghar ki duplicate chaabhi le ke andar chali gayi thi…Phir uska call hi nahi aaya ki tu pahucha yaa nahi kuch kahaa hi nahi usne…Main to darr…..

 _Daya opened his eyes with jerk and as he turns…He saw Shreya lying at floor….Holding his hands….He tries to remember about the last night…But he has no idea about it….._

 **Daya:** Main theek hoon Abhijeet…Araam se call karunga tumhe…Bye…

 _Daya placed her at sofa and let her sleep….While came to his room….He saw her packed stuff…There he saw a diary placed….HE picked it up….And got shocked to see the pictures….These are the all pictures about his moments with Shreya's soul….Every moment he lived with Shreya's soul is being portrayed in her diary…..He was too engrossed in the diary that he does'nt noticed her at his back side….._

 **Shreya:** Main kal airport gayi thi….Paise dene ke liye….Jisse Mr Pinto ka ilaaj ho sake…Aapse dur hone ka bahut socha maine…Par kabhi ho hi nahi paayi…Ek pal ke liye bhi nahi….Aankh band karti thi to aapko dekhti thi…..Yeah sapne hi to the mere paas…Mere sapne aur aapki haqeeqat to dance kart waqt hi main samajh gayi thi…Ghar mein reh ke ek pal ke liye bhi cheezo se dur nahi thi main…Mehsus hota tha mujhe….Bahut tang kiya na maine aapko…..

 _Daya turned to her and hugged her tightly…Tears are flowing from his eyes….._

 _ **Hai aaj tu kis kadar paas mere**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Saansein teri gin loon mein abhi**_

 **Daya:** I love you Shreya…Main jaanta hoon tumhe vishwas nahi hoga par…..

 **Shreya:** Mujhe aap pe poora vishwas hai…Mujhe yaad nahi Daya par mehsus hota hai ki aapse mil chuki hoon main….Apni antique love story ka ehsaas hai mujhe…..

 _Daya smiled lightly…He held her hand and squeezed them…_

 _ **Main aaj mein hoon tu aaj tu hai**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Yeh ek pal gujre na kabhi**_

 **Daya:** Tum jaaogi to nahi na?

 _Shreya for the first time held his face…Even after remembering the past incidents she took the deep breathe and kissed at his forehead….._

 _ **Aawaz hoon main tere hi dil ki**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Pal ko bhi bichhdoongi nahi**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Na pass tere na saath tere**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Tujh mein hi main rehti hoon kahi**_

 **Shreya:** Main nahi jaaungi Daya…..May be mujhe samay lag jaaye par main apne rishte ko mauke dungi…Kya aap mujhe…

 **Daya:** Tumhe jitnaa samay chahiye main taiyaar hoon…Really I am…

 _Shreya hugged him tightly….._

 **AFTER 1 YEAR**

 _Daya is outside the huge building….He is pacing here and there…And waiting for the guests to arrive…..As he saw the two huge cars he rushes to that side…..And was very happy to saw his buddy….._

 **Daya:** Finally you all are here…..Shreya aur main kab se aap sab ka wait kar rahe hai?

 **Abhijeet:** Kya karein…..Shaadi ke baad to madam ko according nikalna padhta hai…..

 **Taarika:** Tum rehne do haan Abhijeet late tum karte ho aur ilzaam mujh pe lagaate ho…..

 **Purvi:** Acha…..Achaa aap mat ladhiye vaise bhi aaj hum ek special occasion se aaye hai…..

 **Daya:** Vahi to…..I am too excited I just wish Shreya got the papers today…..

 **Abhijeet:** Aisa hi hoga bhai…..Itni mehnat jo ki hai Shreya ne iss saal mein…

 **Taarika:** Mehnat to humaare Daya ne bhi kam nahi ki hai…..Shreya ko iss mukaam tak pahuchaane ke liye….

 **Purvi:** Yes Shreya is very lucky…..

 **Daya:** Acha ab meri tareef ho gayi ho to chale…..

 _Daya and the team enters…..They saw Shreya in a violet gown…She rushed and come to meet them all…..She hugged them tightly…_

 **Shreya:** I am so happy ki aap sab yahaan aaye…..

 **Taarika:** Hum bhi bahut khush hai tumse mil ke…..

 **Shreya:** Daya Disha nahi aayi abhi tak…..Aapne usse call kiya ya nahi…..

 **Daya:** Oops main bhool gaya…Abhi karta hoon…..

 **Disha:** Koi zaroorat nahi hai meri dost ka itnaa badaa din ho aur main na aaun aisa ho sakta hai kya?

 _DIsha hugged Shreya tightly…..They all got stands and soon the event started…They start talking about the different seminars and so on…Shreya saw her loving husband yawning all the time…..She smiled lightly….._

 **Daya:** Haso mat tum…Ek to tumhaari wajah se mujhe neend aa rahi hai aur tum…..

 _Shreya hold her ears….._

 **Shreya:** I am sorry Daya…But kya karun aapka chehra dekh ke hasi control nahi hoti…..

 _And she starts chuckling….._

 **Daya:** Has lo…Has lo…Apne pati parmeshwar ki tumhe koi chinta hi nahi…Huh…..

 **Anchor:** So finally be ready for the awaited moments the dancer who got permission to open their own dancing academy even getting the huge money for that goes too…We all know that it's none other that Miss Shreya…

 _Huge round of applause followed…..Shreya looked around and saw the CID team members…Her friend Disha…And her pillar of support her loving husband….They all were smiling and happy at her achievement…_

 **Shreya:** Thank you so much for all your love and support…..I am glad that I got this opportunity…Par usse bhi zyada ki I have such a beautiful family with me…Who supports me everytime…...And yeah it's Mrs Shreya Dayanand Shetty…..

 _Shreya came out of the stage…..She got a phone a congratulation message from Mr Pinto….._

 **Shreya:** Mr Pinto ab aap khayaal rakhiye main aapse baad mein baat karungi…..

 **Disha:** SO Shreya you are going to be busy…..Ab academy jo khol rahi ho…..

 **Shreya:** Yeah I am soch rahi hoon…..Ab academy mein hi ruk jaaun…..

 **Abhijeet:** Haan rukna to padega hi kaam jo itna hai….

 **Daya:** Kyun?Kyun ruk jaaun…Arre kaam ghar se bhi to ho sakta hai…..

 **Taarika:** Kahaan Daya…Ghar pe kahaan itne hot ladke milenge Shreya ko…..

 **Purvi:** Vo to hai ghar pe possible nahi hoga….

 **Abhijeet:** Aisa karo Shreya ab yahi rehna inn hot aur…..

 **Daya:** Kya bole jaa rahe aap sab….

 **Shreya:** Aap please haan mere husband ki taang kheechna chod dijiye…Daya….Main nahi rukungi yahaan aapke binaa mera mann lagega kya?

 **Daya:** Phir theek hai…..

 _Shreya smiled at his antics soon they said good bye to all of them and head towards the home…Shreya placed the papers at the table and sits over the sofa…Daya came there with glass of water….She looked at him and took the glass….._

 **Shreya:** Aap kyun karte hai yeah sab…Yeah aapko shobha nahi deta…..

 **Daya:** Arre apni wife ke liye main nahi karunga to aur kaun karega…..

 _Shreya placed her head at his shoulder and held her hand tightly….._

 **Shreya:** I am too lucky to have you in my life…..Aapne kabhi mujhse kuch expect nahi kiya…Humesha mujhe support kiya hai…..

 **Daya:** Kyun nahi expect kiya…I have very high expectations with you madam…..

 **Shreya:** Achaa…Daya…Main kya soch rahi thi…

 **Daya:** Haan bolo…..

 **Shreya:** Kuch nahi aise hi…..

 _And she starts going….._

 **Daya:** Arre bataao to…..

 **Shreya:** Aise hi bol diya tha kuch nahi…..

 **Daya:** Bolo na…..

 **Shreya:** Don't you think humaare ghar mein kuch kami hai…

 **Daya:** Kis cheez ki…..Sofa…..Bed….Ac….Fan….Furniture sab to hai…..

 **Shreya:** Arre woh nahi I mean…Kuch nahi…..

 **Daya:** Arre kya chahiye bataao main kal hi khareed ke le aaunga…..

 **Shreya:** Daya khareedne ki cheez ki baat nahi kar rahi main…..

 **Daya:** To….

 **Shreya(angrily):** To kya?Aap budhu hai bilkul I mean…Humaara ghar bahut achaa hai bacho ke khelne ke liye…We should have our baby now…..

 _Daya got shocked and silent….._

 **Daya:** What baby?Are you…..

 _Shreya placed her hand at his hand….._

 **Shreya:** Uss baat ko main ek buraa sapna samajh ke bhool to nahi sakti…Lekin haan Daya…Ek nayi meethi yaad to hum banna sakte hai…I know aap kehte nahi par aapki bhi to apne life partner se kuch wishes hongi…..

 _Daya kissed at her forehead…And then at her left cheek…He moved to her right cheek….As he moved to her lips….He felt her nails pierced at his chest…He came closed to her lips but got back looking at her scared face…..Shreya opened her eyes slightly….._

 **Daya(smiling):** Chalo…..Let's complete the work…..

 **Shreya:** Vo…I am sorry…..

 **Daya(Smiling):** Shreya it's ok…..It does'nt matter to me…Kissing you or getting you is not my prioirity…I just want you to be happy…..And that's fine for me…Vaise bhi I had so many kisses with my first love…..

 _He winked and showed her the wall…The wall is full of their drawing made by Shreya according to her dreams….She saw the pic at mid…..Her kissing with Daya….That's made by Daya…Entitled as "My antique love life…First ever kiss that too with a Ghost…"Shreya hugged her husband tightly and thought when she will be able to be as frank as her own creepy and clingy soul…_

 **After Some days**

 _Shreya saw her husband sleeping peacefully at chair…..He looked too distraught she bends down and looked at his face….She closed her eyes and moved further, Further and further…There lips are inches apart…..When Daya opened her eyes….And looking towards him…Shreya fall to the ground….._

 **Shreya:** aaaaah!

 **Daya:** Sorry…Sorry Shreya…..What are you doing at that time…..

 **Shreya:** Vo kuch nahi…..Main abhi aati hoon…..

 _Shreya starts going….._

 **Shreya:** Vaise Daya vo…Aapke gaal pe…..

 **Daya:** Kya hua mere gaal pe…..

 _Shreya held his face and took the deep breathe….And with the strength she brushed her lips with his….And gave him a smallest peck…_

 _She ran to the room closing her door…While Daya touched his lips….._

 **Daya:** My first ever kiss with my antique wife…..Waiting for many more…I will got them all soon….I love her a lot…Shreya…Shreya babu darwaaza kholo na….We have to complete what we start….

 _He winked…..And rushes towards Shreya's room…_

 **Hush so now I end the story here…..A very long chapter and a first creepy love story for you…I know I have'nt added the romance in the story…But love is also not about the romance only…With the end of one more story I wish the love for dareya remains at your heart and increases day by day…..**

 **KEEP LOVING DAREYA**

 **YOUR'S ARDHCHAAYA**


End file.
